Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal III-Droite into the unknown
by AnanNir
Summary: Gauche helps Droite to realise that she's not living her life as she should. So she will decide to take her path, but once she will choose, someone mysterious will call her because they need her. She will break free in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal III (will contain Anxietyshipping :D).(There'll be also most of the characters) Follow her adventure in Astral world together with Astral and co.!
1. Chapter 1- Goodbyes

_**So this is my second story, which is connected with my first story "My name is Droite and this is my story". Right now, both these stories are not finished, which I'm sorry for, but I couldn't resist temptation. I'm not ready to confirm this story to be the sequel of it. Once I'll finish all two or three stories, I will update it. So, finished saying this, now let's go!**_

* * *

Droite felt exhausted lately, the pressure straining her mind and body out from her. A manager has many responsibilities at administrating, scheduling and dealing with his enemy territory of hideous contestants in the new Champion League, certainly, but this wasn't the problem that generated her anguish. Droite herself wasn't committed at discovering the root of her problems, she waves off her thoughts and stares firmly at her scheduling board of the time of visiting hours of fans, sighing in her desk, without any complaints. Gauche, however, could see through her concealed emotions.

Throughout the years, all the time she tried to conceal her feelings from Gauche, he always saw through the bottom of it, even if she claimed the contrary, after all, he was her brother. Gauche was the only brother, the only family left to her, and they've been always close to each other. Droite felt like it was her duty to put a grin on his face. Even if he's 19 years old, without her taking care of him, Gauche after a week would start to have a loose idea of what it means to live by himself, at least in Droite's perspective.

Gauche knew the way her sister was feeling, he's been one of the very few people who's been able to fully understand Droite's emotions and her way of thinking as if he could practically read her mind... or it's just the memories they've shared from their childhood to their teenage years that made Gauche understand her so well.

Since they were kids, Gauche always apprised about becoming a Professional Duelist and be a Champion and make kids happy, and also save the world serving justice through duelling once he grows up. Droite shared the same dream.

On the ground, saturated from the rainwater, the orphans would redeem from being outcast from the cruel society by drawing two warriors with masks and swords, lashing their fantasy, duelling against the evil, swearing to protect the world; but now, it's nothing more than a childhood fantasy, for only one of them, the dream started to take a form of reality, while the other doing their best to bring his smile.

The point is, Droite is not doing what she wanted to do as a child, _she's not the person she wanted to be once she was a child_... Instead, Gauche realized half of his dreams, Droite _helped_ him realize his dreams. Droite to help Gauche pursuing his dreams, she _left_ Kaito, the one she loved. But hopefully, she gets his notices even if she's miles away, but, to Gauche is not _fair,_ is not fair that because of him, her sister needs to pay the price.

It's his turn to give what she gave to him, that's the least he could do after all. But it required a tough decision, but deep down inside they knew they would come up to this one day...

"Droite... you seem tired," the heroic duelist says as he enters the room, giving her a suspicious expression.

"Gauche, I'm perfectly fine... it's just that lately, I needed to organize-"

"Don't lie to me!" he almost shouted, as he was a little pissed that she didn't want to tell him the truth, which she does often lately.

"Gauche, why did you-?"

"Droite, you've been a partner, my manager but you'll always be my sister. You don't need to hide anything from me! I already know why you're like this. Before we've always told each other our problems and find a solution together, why it needs to change now?! You think if you'll tell me what's wrong with you, you will hurt me. But it hurts me more the fact that you are keeping it to yourself!" Droite was surprised by this, he really knows her sister better than anyone else. Well, the only thing she could do now is to admit how she really felt.

"Gauche, I'm... ah-alright, I'm going to be sincere with you. I... huh..."

"'I' what?" waiting for her sister to finish her phrase.

"I don't want to do this! I don't want to be your manager!" she shouted, clenching her hand tightly to the board, closing her eyes tightly, fearing to have hurt Gauche's feelings. Well, he actually wasn't hurt, he knew all along.

"Droite, I already knew that... but-"

"What?... Are you not-"

"Of course I'm not hurt. But if you don't want to be my manager, what do you want to do?" Gauche asked directly, without remorse, without comprehending the tension he grew between themselves, completely at ease. Droite, on the other hand, thinks the conversation is being rather difficult to go through as she's taking it seriously. Unlike her, her brother takes easy almost everything.

"Gauche! You know I can't do that!" said the butterfly duelist, frustrated, because both of them knows what they have to do, which neither of them is ready for.

"Droite, you didn't answer my question," his eyes and the tone of his voice told her that he wouldn't stop asking until she will give an answer.

"Fine!... I actually don't know... but I know that... I can't stay in Spartan City... I need to go to Heartland City," she finally admitted.

'It took long.' Gauche thought as it confirmed his exact thoughts.

"Droite, I don't want to keep away from what you want to do, even if we have our distances between us, I think you need to stay alone for a bit and find your dream job," Gauche said with a smile.

Droite was surprised again, about how her brother understood her more than herself. They always have been together and now both Gauche and Droite needed to stay alone for a bit, to give each other space, especially Droite.

"And besides, I kinda feel like I'm keeping you away from _your_ Kaito," Gauche chuckled a little. Droite simply blushed.

"Droite, he was your first crush and as it seems, it probably would be the last, at this point. Heart problems are not good. And I want to be the last person to make you hurt," finished Gauche with a wink. Droite was speechless at this point on, but she stays always the usual overprotective sister.

"Gauche! Listen!... You really know me... and I admit... I really want to... but the problem is, this requires leaving you. And you know you wouldn't last long!" said the butterfly duelist with a grumpy face.

"C' mon! I'm 19 now! So you prefer to continue your life like this?! I'll be fine... And you wouldn't last long either if it continues this way," Gauche replied mockingly.

Droite is actually thinking about it quite long ago, deep inside, but she didn't want to bring the subject up because she didn't want to be separated from her brother, but the day has come, they became young adults now and realised their dreams are different, and they can't stay together under the same roof for the rest of their life.

"I actually reconsider what you have said, I really want to go Heartland and see Kaito, but can you stay without-"

"Yes, I will not have any problems, I will have time. I'm going to take a break actually."

"Really? It's not like you... Is it because of me?" Droite asked. But then she noticed Gauche was hiding his wrist behind his shoulder for a while now...

"Gauche?! Show me your wrist!" the butterfly duelist shouted.

"It's nothing-"

"Ahah! That's why you want to take a break and want me to leave so that I will go unnoticed-"

"I don't want you to leave for this-"

"How can I even leave now with your wrist in this condition?!" the butterfly duelist shouted again, which pissed Gauche. He was being nice and all and now.

"Droite, you're not fine, I don't want you not to live your life as you should! I'll be fine Droite, seriously!" Gauche said with an exasperating tone. With that Droite can't fight back anymore. And finally Gauche won.

"Ah, fine. But that needs to be a definitive decision. With you, with your broken wrist and everything, it's more difficult to leave, but you're not a baby anymore, so I guess, we will live separated from now on..."

"Finally, I assure you! It's for the best!"

"I hope so..."

"Yeah, the tickets-" Gauche hurried.

"Wow, you really want me to leave, I wonder if you're hiding something else..." Droite gave a suspicious look with her hand on her chin.

"What?! Nooohoohoo!..." Yes, he had, but it's better if he kept it secret.

"Okay, this time will not investigate, go and book the ticket before I change my mind," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, so now is my manager is ordering me?~" Gauche teased.

"Wait, I'll be not your manager anymore after today, and manager or not, I'm still your lovely sister," she chuckled forgetting about another injury he has hidden from her, which Gauche was relieved for.

* * *

 _One day after_

 _In the airport_

"Gauche... take care of yourself and remember to-"

"Okay, I know. You said twice even before!"

"Okay, if you need me, call me immediately."

"Same goes for you," Gauche said it back.

"And visit me sometimes, alright?" asked Droite, looking firmly at her brother. It would be tough for both of them to get used to their new life, but things will be much easier if they could visit each other often, the money is not a problem for them after all.

"Alright," Gauche responded with a smile.

Droite and Gauche embraced each other, her cheeks pressing against Gauche's tight maroon shirt covering his chest, reminding her always how short she is compared to him and he always is her hero and her older brother. It would be Droite's first time having a journey alone. From now on they will be independent.

Droite took a deep breath before letting go the embrace, then her right hand went to her suitcase. She sighed but hoped for the better for both herself and Gauche. She walked toward the line and joined those who were waiting for their passport to be checked. Droite watches behind where her brother was waving at her. And she waved back. The man ahead of her has finished giving details of passports and next was her turn. Droite and Gauche then gave their last goodbyes, though without noise.

"Goodbye, brother," she whispered, turning back where her brother was watching her. Even though she said it softly, Gauche heard it or knew it.

"Goodbye, sis," her brother whispered back.

* * *

 ** _Finally finished it and I'm quite satisfied than the first one. If you want to say something or share ideas, please review. See you next XD_**


	2. Chapter 2- New life

_**Second chapter~ Coming up~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Droite would definitely return to Kite and be in Zexal III XD**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

* * *

Droite and Gauche gave their goodbyes almost one hour ago. She finished to give her passport's details and ticket, now she's sitting on the bench of the airport waiting for her flight, it should come at any moments...

Once the plane arrived, she entered in the Passenger Boarding Bridge, a bridge which brings the passenger to the aeroplane from the airport.

Once again Droite's thoughts fall deep into the long gap-distance there will be between from her brother and herself, thousand of miles apart and how this should change her life for the better, but nothing will change between them, Droite will always consider him the best brother and the person in her life who always assisted her when everything turned grey, lifted up her mood and make her smile and protected his sis whenever she needed.

As she stepped inside, she started to glance around while figuring out her seat. It was really nice, with decorations, food and colourful curtains. It also has many technological devices, the sofas were really comfortable and the food was delicious, it was all fancy; after all, her brother booked a first class ticket for her, but still, nothing she hadn't seen before...

It felt almost weird without her brother patronizing her like always, and also she rarely travelled alone, it was few the times she has travelled by herself. Doesn't mean she's completely at ease to have left Gauche, in fact, she misses her brother's presence already. However, for once, she felt independent and free. Right now if she wanted to cry, she could, but before Gauche and Droite were stuck together almost all the time, and she always felt uncomfortable when she showed her inner self or something out of her character to the people who know her in the way they know her. But now she can be who she tried to hide, who she was _inside_ , she can take off the person who was _trapped_ inside her and let her go to the outside.

Finally, the plane has landed after several hours, but it took less than 24 hours. It was midday when the plane departed, now it was the morning of the next day.

Now she was at the airport again, but she was in Heartland City's airport. Her gaze went everywhere, almost like she never saw it before. It was refreshing.

Something was off... it was the people around her... it never came to watching something so much before, now she was focusing to every detail and to the people around her, how these people looked so stranger to her but yet so... familiar... then cameras came to her view. It wasn't just security cameras, and she was sure of it. She remembered herself with the work suit, watching people arriving with suitcase and etc. as she had to maintain the WDC, analyse data and making sure every computer, services was operative. She imagined herself with the work suit caught herself in the camera...

"Hmmm" Droite chuckled. 'That Droite doesn't exist anymore' she reminded herself. Now she's her old self, the one she was in her childhood and teenage years, someone full of dreams and hopes and someone carefree instead of a cold and calculating person.

For the last time, she gave her details about her passport and flight again. After, she was ready to live her life. She felt happy and free, something she never felt when she was in Heartland City...

* * *

She noticed how really beautiful this city was... there is something she never let herself ask the creator of the Heartland City and Heartland Tower, _why did he choose heart as a symbol of this city? Is there any reason behind the giant heart at the top of the tower?_ This two-question bugged her a little when she first saw it, but never let herself a chance to ask as Droite thought it would be stupid in a time like they were in the past _years_ , no... past _months_...

As she walked through the city, an urge to go to the Heartland Tower came to her... it was like a... call, as if someone needed her... she felt like this even in Spartan City, but it wasn't strong as now. But what was that? What was that urge? She couldn't help herself so she went directly to the Heartland Tower. Even the fact she no longer works in the Tower, she still has permission to come to the Heartland Tower whenever she wants.

After she entered through the giant gate, she noticed it hadn't deferred at all, the design remained the same as the one that collapsed. She immediately focused her thoughts on the voice and reached the upper floors.

Now another thought came to her mind, "Kaito..." she murmured.

She was unsure of the thought of visiting them, she didn't want to interrupt or disturb them in the middle of an experiment, but Droite couldn't be helped. 'A little check wouldn't do any worse...'

When she approached the door of the laboratory, she peeked around from the corner, but nothing more than to find an empty laboratory with all the researches and the planets projected above. Then she snoops, giving glances in curiosity, as her heels clinks on the floor. "Droite?..." it sounded old and familiar, she immediately recognised the voice.

She turned around to face him. "Dr. Faker..."

"How odd, didn't saw your face for months..." the old blonde murmured in surprise.

The last time they saw each other was when Droite worked in the Tower. Droite was busy taking care of Gauche and his career and never had time to visit the Tenjo family. Droite wasn't frightened or anything as she knows Dr. Faker is not the type of person that he portrayed to be at the time.

"Sorry... I... I wanted to come over for a while, but I was always busy and... today I decided to give you guys a little visit. Sorry if I interrupted anything," Droite said nervously, but it wasn't noticeable though, as she spoke with a straight face as usual.

"Oh don't worry... You are not interrupting anything, we're not working today anyway, everyone is away..."

"Wait, what?" she stuttered in her words.

"Kaito and others went to help Astral in the Astral world together with Yuma, so of course I can't work with these conditions..." Dr. Faker sighed.

Her eyes became wide after hearing this... Her heart pounded rapidly, she thought the Astral world was safe now, and Kaito was safe too, but Kaito decided to fight again. The thought of that broke Droite's heart, as she finally thought they would have a chance, but they wouldn't.

She regretted to come here already... she needed to see him again and... "What... happened?" Droite gasped.

"Who knows?... But that's what I was looking for but didn't found anything," Dr. Faker gave another sigh. The last event of Kaito dying affected him greatly, but apparently, it wasn't enough for Kaito. He would pay back Astral at any costs. Dr. Faker couldn't stop him, but the least he could do is to giving them a little help from the earth... but it required to track them down. But didn't know how to do so...

"Oh, I'm really sorry, maybe I shouldn't-"

"No, your welcome to stay here," Dr. Faker said, trying to be polite with all this going on.

"By the way, what brought you here? If you don't mind. And what about Gauche? He's not here with you..." as Dr. Faker asked, he gave a look to the door of the lab and then face Droite again, to see if there was anyone despite her.

"I... Gauche hasn't come with me. I was thinking to live in Heartland City from forward on, which my brother cannot afford to do as his career is preventing him to do so," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes, from now my brother and I will live separated."

"Oh, I see..."

Dr. Faker was working by himself at the moment. Everyone, including Tron or Byron, Chris were in the Astral world, so he needed some help. If Droite is living in Heartland...

"So did you settled here?" Dr. Faker asked.

"Actually... not quite, the plane that I came with just landed this morning and I immediately came here, I didn't actually make future plans yet..." Droite said, feeling a little awkward, as she didn't plan for finding a job or any planning before coming here.

"Well, you should. Do you know where to stay for the night?"

"I was thinking about to stay in the hotel..."

"Don't mind if I ask you so many questions..." Dr. Faker realised he was doing too many questions that may make feel her a little uncomfortable, but he needed to know for what he was thinking of.

"No, it's fine," Droite said, not minding too much of the questions he's asking.

"If you say so... did you... look for a job yet? You know, you decided to live here now..."

"No... no, I didn't..." Droite said feeling embarrassed.

"You know... if you're interested, you can work in the tower. It's okay if refuse-"

"No! I'm interested," she responded immediately.

'No way this is happening...' Droite thought mentally, she always wanted to work on the Scientific field in this tower, but she thought she would never get a chance.

"Oh, that's great, but to be here you need to have a vast knowledge, especially on Astrology field-"

"No problem! I actually... despite my last job... in Heartland Tower, I took another degree for Astrology," it was almost awkward. In the training time she just needed to take a degree of Computer Science Engineering and Political Rights, along with training, but she couldn't help but take a degree also for Astrology, as she loved it and hoped one day it would be useful, she worked really hard as she did university stuff really at an early age, and she got 3 degrees, along with training and everything.

"That's impressive..." Dr. Faker said amazed, he would never think of that, he already has a positive view of her, but now is even more, as it is really challenging to have 3 degrees along with training in such an early age. Anyone would be impressed.

"Yes, I'm really interested in Astronomy."

"That's perfect! You're in! I expect a lot from you," Dr. Faker said happily, he was happy to give her this opportunity. He would have help from who has graduation certificated.

Droite was really happy as she dreamed of when she was little to follow her father's footsteps, and one day she'll become the lady she wanted to be.

"I can't actually believe I found a job already," she said to herself, but Dr. Faker heard that.

"Oh! I'm glad then," Dr. Faker said giving her a smile.

Then in a long way from the laboratory door loud footsteps could be heard.

"Tou-san!" it was a childish voice, which happens to be, without a doubt...

"Haruto..." Dr. Faker turned around to see his son.

"Ah..." Droite gave a surprised look.

There were some little bots around him, with who he was playing with. Droite looked at them carefully, she never saw robots like this, it was a litter bot model, with what looks like ears like the ones Orbital 7 has.

"Haruto, hi..." Droite waved hesitantly. Haruto locked his gaze with her eyes, for some reason he felt somewhat strange... like she's a stranger... but at the same time, he knows her.

They have met a couple of times in the work when Haruto showed his symptoms of sickness, and Vector gave them the Barian energy to give Haruto vital powers. Droite saw him on the balcony the day Kaito saved her from the machine that went out of control. And she saw him also the day Haruto was kidnapped by Chris Arclight, but that day Haruto didn't see her as she was inside the helicopter.

"Haruto... this is Droite," Dr. Faker introduced Droite to Haruto, Dr. Faker didn't know they actually met before and talked before.

"Oh! You're Droite-san!" Haruto said, pointing the finger towards her, as he recognized her.

"Hi, Haruto," Droite waved again. She was happy that Kaito's family are okay now and Haruto remembers her.

"How are you now?" Droite asked as she patted his hair. She didn't saw him much in his healthy state. Somehow it felt strange, in a good way.

Haruto chuckled when Droite patted his hair, but this reminded of his brother.

"I'm fine..." he murmured. He was fine physically, but emotionally speaking, not so much. He was worried sick for his brother.

It was dawn when Kaito went with everyone to save the Astral world, and they haven't returned yet, it was the morning of the next day already, what they have done all this time? Are they even safe?

Then Haruto approached his father. "Tou-san, did you find anything about Nii-san and Yuma?"

"No, Haruto..." Dr. Faker replied looking the other way, avoiding Haruto's gaze. While Haruto looked down hearing that.

Then Droite kneeled to face him, "I'm sure your Nii-san is fine..." Droite reassured him, which made him smile, as this also reminded her brother when he promised to him he will come back safe and sound.

* * *

Then suddenly a portal has opened in the middle of the lab."Ah! What is going on?!" Dr. Faker shouted. Meanwhile, Droite was taking Haruto by his shoulder.

The portal was becoming larger and larger, it was like a wave of galaxy and stars. From the portal many shimmering came, which turned into people. It was Yuma and his friends! With them, there was also Astral.

"Ehhhhh! It worked!" Yuma shouted happily.

"Yokatta... (that's good)" Astral said, feeling relieved.

"Ma-master! It wo-worked!" Orbital 7 babbled pointing to Kaito. Then those little bots and Obomi approached him.

"Ah!... Nii-san... Nii-san!" Haruto yelled his brother's name, too happy to speak. Haruto runs into him and gave him a big embrace.

"Haruto! Mhm..." Kaito chuckled and returned the hug. "Everything is fine Haruto, see?" Kaito reassured him. He could tell his little brother was worried for him. Then he gave Haruto one his big warming smile.

Droite watched it, she was really happy to see Kaito again. The sadness she gained from hearing that news has soon vanished, that smile made her heart throb ...that smile she waited for so long to see. "Kaito..."

"Ka-Kaito..." the tears almost fell down to see his son back again. But he composed himself. "Why did it took so long for you to come back?!" as a father, he could not be worried and asking for an explanation.

"Calm down Faker," the masked child intervene.

"Byron..."

"We can't be happy that soon! We barely made it... we just came here to restore our energy... we need to go back aga-"

"Byron, what's the meaning of this?! Go back again?! No way!"

"Faker, the war we are facing now is far worse than the last one. We can't step back now," Byron/Tron sounded clearly frustrated. Dr. Faker groaned hearing this.

"Tou-san... I promise I will explain everything. We need to go back again, no matter what," Kaito said, firmly, trying to clam down his father. Not noticing yet that there was also Droite.

"Sorry... everybody," Astral apologized for the misfortune happened in the Astral world, which involved everyone.

"It's not your fault... grrh, they will not get rid of us that easily," Ryouga snapped frustrated but was determined to keep his word. Next time he'll be sure to make them pay.

"Ahhhh! Next time I will punch them until their last breath!" Alit groaned angrily, as everybody was.

"I will show them one my biggest fanservice ever, that big that they wouldn't get enough of it!"

"Kaito?" Droite approached him.

"Droite? What are you doing here?..." Kaito asked, with a very surprised look.

"And where is-"

"From now on forward I will stay in Heartland," Droite said, smiling. Kaito was surprised by that. He has no clue of how much time he spent in the Astral world, and now he was even more confused. 'Droite, living in Heartland... but...'

As Tron noticed her he chuckled to himself and approached her. "Hahahha! If it's not my old rival. Nice to see you again. It has _past_ many months since our last duel," more Tron than Byron I would say, said giggling, faking an evil smile. Then Droite and Kaito frowned to that, but she pardoned him, even though she had a little grudge toward him.

While Kaito and Droite were ready to give each other thousands of questions, and others were lamenting with themselves, Astral spoke up loudly. "Listen min'na (everybody). We don't need to hurry, we are the only hope left to the Astral world. That's why we need to find a good strategy first. Once we are ready, we shall _then_ go to the Astral world" he paused, waiting for everyone to look at him.

"Now we can go to our homes, and if Dr. Faker gives us the permission, we can come tomorrow at the Tenjo residence to discuss, and open the portal from here, it's opportune that we go between tomorrow or after tomorrow," Astral concluded.

"Tou-san," Kaito looked at his father and nodded. His father understood that Kaito wanted his permission.

"Alright..." Dr. Faker said, feeling defeated.

"So we can go home now... c'mon everybody," Rio insisted. Then every ex-Barian Emperors went where their shelter resides. Expect the Arclight family, who were waiting for Chris and their father. And the remaining was Kotori, Astral and Yuma, as... Yuma remembered something even worse than Astral world's fate was waiting for him...

"Matte! I can't go home-"

"What do you mean you can't go home!" Kotori shouted. She had enough of the event happened in the Astral world. It was a miracle they came back on earth, now she wanted to relax until they will go back again, but Yuma was preventing her to do so right now...

"Ne-Nee... chan... Ahhhhh! I didn't say anything to her, before going to the Astral world!" Yuma let out a cry. Kotori wasn't having it.

"Yuma! Hurry! Astral and I are waiting!" Kotori snapped.

As Kotori was dragging Yuma, until he came two floors down than the lab, they could still hear him screaming. Everyone was watching the door of the lab. Haruto just blinked.

Then Droite's attention went to Kaito again. "I'm happy that you're okay now, please be careful. I need to go-" Droite was thinking about to get out of the situation as she felt she didn't belong here, but...

"Matte!" so Kaito called. He was still confused and demanded so many explanations from her.

Then Haruto came and stood between them to scold his older brother. "Nii-san! You went to the Astral world yesterday! What have you done all this time?!" Haruto rebuked, confused as he was. He wanted his older brother to tell everything that has happened in the Astral world so far.

"So it hasn't past much time after all..." Kaito said to himself and, hopefully, he was less confused, but then Haruto heard that.

"Yes, it is!" Haruto said with a grumpy face.

Then Kaito pointed to Droite. "So if I have heard well, you've decided to live in Heartland but how about..."

"I can explain later, I'm coming tomorrow again," Droite said.

Then she remembered that she's now a new co-worker of Dr. Faker. "Wait, when I need to start working Dr. Faker?" than Droite asked, pointing to the old scientist.

"At 7 a.m" Dr Faker responded, smiling.

"What?!" everyone said together as they didn't expect they would have a new colleague, after coming back from the Astral world.

"Yes, I gave her this opportunity. While you'll be in the Astral world, she'll be helping me and be an efficient co-worker to work with," Dr. Faker said, it almost sounded like if he replaced them. He was worried sick and yet Byron didn't give him any explanation, and he was kind of offended by that.

Kaito and Chris were really surprised by the fact that they will have a new colleague, and it's going to be Droite! Now Kaito was even more perplexed.

Droite saw already enough, she then thought it's better for them if she gets out of this situation. "Okay. Then bye everyone, I need to search for a hotel-"

"Wait... You can stay at our residence, if you want, you're always welcome. I don't think you can find one near the tower..." Kaito politely invited her. But also for having a little bit of explanation from Droite.

Droite would refuse, for being polite, of course... but then she needed to walk and walk to search one. To think of at, Arclights live in one of Heartland City's hotels, but she would refuse at the idea of living in the same hotel as them... and you know why.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kaito replied.

"Fine... then. Of course, if you don't mind..." Droite said. Kaito nodded. The Tenjo family wouldn't mind actually a female presence in their house.

Then the Arclight family went where their residence resides. Droite, with the Tenjo family, went where their residence resides, and Droite and Kaito will give each other those thousands of question...

* * *

 _ **I know that the end sucks, and I'm really sorry about this... I've been working on for this story for like 2 or 3 days and I really wanted to finish this chapter. The story's not finished yet! Of course, if you want me to continue. It's really bigger than I liked it to be... sorry again. So I mixed Japanese and English a little (or maybe a lot) because from now I see the sub version and I can't get off from their Japanese accent. And this supposed to be Droite's story but at the end... But who liked it and want to say something, please review. I would love to know what do you think about it. So... See you next XD**_


	3. Chapter 3- Questions and questions

_**Third chapter!**_

 _ **So this chapter is about the thousand of question that Droite and Kaito gave to each other. So you can find the conversation a little OCC but I will try my best. For anxietyshippers, this chapter it might be boring if you have read so many anxietyshipping stories, which includes 'the balcony' scene from other authors story (who has also better writing skills than me T-T). But I got inspired and I couldn't not include in this story, as an axietyshipper**_ _ **. From episode 50 this scene is really popular for anxietyshippers and it would have been nice if the producers would have done again *psychopathic thoughts*. Just kidding. But it would not be just a chit-chat, it will include also about what's happening in the astral world. Hopefully, they will also have that conversation to give you a little clue about what will they face.**_

 _ **So**_

 _ **Let's**_

 _ **go!**_

* * *

Droite and the Tenjo family were going to the Tenjo residence, as everybody went home to recuperate energy for whatever is happening in the Astral world.

Droite, in their way, didn't exchange many words with them, until they were in their home. She felt really awkward at the thought of staying in the Tenjo residence. She almost felt regretful of accepting to stay with them. Yes, maybe Kaito intended for one or two nights, as she just came from a long journey, but it's not going to be that easy... if she's going there, she knows she can't get out until she can rent or buy a house for living... Until that day, she needs to stay with them. The Tenjo family doesn't have any problem with that. But for Droite, it's really uncomfortable to think to stay in the house of someone you love... But to think of it, it's something positive too. Kaito and Droite can build up those missing pieces and fix their relationship from just colleague, ex-colleague or friends to something even more beautiful from the closeness, and she can check upon Kaito and protect him even more (of course leaving him his space and privacy XD). But after then, she realized that... none of this will happen until the problem in the Astral world will not be fixed (T_T). Droite sighed at the thought of that.

Then they got finally at the Tenjo residence. Droite noticed how huge it was; it has five floors. Well, after all this was the house of the creator of this city... Their door was different than the others; they need to enter their personal passcode for it after Dr. Faker dialled the passcode, the screen showed that it was affirmative. After that, they entered.

* * *

Droite was amazed again, the design and everything was really well constructed, she didn't know why she was always surprised! 'It's the house of the creator, after all...'. She also noticed it was a little empty and had many gaps, there were so many places they could have filled the house. But this was the home they lived after the first Heartland Tower collapsed, so they transferred recently and they had no time at decorating.

Dr. Faker showed her extra room on the hallways, which was not that far away from Kaito's...

It was nice, the room wasn't that empty at all, it had many types of furniture, which were empty. And if she needed anything, Dr. Faker gave her the permission of filling the room however she wants.

It was dawn now, they haven't taken too long to come here, as it was really close to the tower.

Orbital 7 live here too, with his master and his family of litter bots. They actually take care of the house when they have the opportunity, and most of the time play with Haruto. Obviously, Haruto doesn't play with them all day! He works with his father. As he had the power of opening dimensions, he learned stuff about them throughout that experience, which he does further research with those little litter (and orbital) bots, along with Byron. Orbital 7's family comes with them to work, so that's why they don't really take care of the house often.

After a few minutes, she opened her suitcase and brought out some of her clothes, and changed her clothes to more comfortable house clothes. She wore a sweater with black stripes, a skirt of black colour and white stripes at the end, which reaches her knees, and slippers.

She then immediately went on the balcony of their house, which has a stunning view; it was relaxing to see the sunset. As Droite reached the railing. The startling skyline of Heartland City leads to her deeper thoughts about her future. At that moment she felt someone else's presence. It was Kaito.

"Kaito?"

Kaito walked next to her in the railing and faced her. "So... what made you come to make this decision?" Kaito asked.

"It's a long story..." Droite replied, unsure how to find the right words.

"You have all the time... if you don't want to tell me, it's fine..." he was still pressing on it, which Droite could feel it.

After a few minutes, she replied. "I just needed to stay alone for a while."

Kaito then thought inviting in his house, with many people would be a problem for her. "So inviting you to come was-"

"No, I don't mean that way! It's just that, I kept myself away from what I wanted to do," Droite said, watching the view. Which made Kaito perplex, _again._

"...I don't want to be a manager..." Droite mumbled looking down, Kaito than showed an understanding look.

"That's not I wanted to do... The job your father offered me is what I am looking forward to." Droite then faced Kaito and continued.

"The reason why my brother and I separated is that, I want to live my life as I want and him to live as he wants," Droite responded with a twinkle in her eyes, as the sunset illuminated her hazel eyes.

"What about him?" Kaito insinuated with a questioning look, but Droite got the vibe.

Droite turned her face towards the view again. "He has a career, he does what he loves, he's happy, I helped him to fulfil his dreams." Droite resented.

"But don't you think-"

"If he didn't convince me, I wouldn't have come. I'm still worried about him and I miss him already, you know how he is... but he said to me to trust him, we thought it was better for both of us to leave each other some space..." Droite soothed in a low voice, as she... felt lost, and her words didn't match her thoughts.

"Well, I hope you'll be fine with it. Besides all, I'm happy to see you again, and see that you're fine," the photon duelist said, smiling.

Droite's heart fluttered to see him smiling at her, but didn't show it though. "I'm happy to see you too."

Then something came to her mind. "What happened in the Astral world?" Droite asked with a worried expression.

Kaito's face immediately turned serious after hearing the question, but it didn't ruin everything, it still was a serious topic. "In the Astral world, the power of Chaos is threatening them again. The fact is the Barian world held Chaos, negative energy, which Astral world banned many years ago, as they thought it was impure. Chaos is a really important resource for the Astral world's energy, without it, they become ill. After the war has ended, with the Numeron Code, they made the Astral world and Barian world as one world. But from that, something strange came out of that, something we didn't find out yet..."

"You guys seemed tired, what happened?"

"There was some source, some people of Astral kind, who are different... they were the ones keeping us away from knowing what's happening..." Kaito said, deep in thoughts and bewilderment.

"They're your enemies then... Anyway, the relationship between Chaos and Astral world sounds like a positive & negative reaction almost..." Droite murmured.

"What did you say?..."

"What?"

"Say it again!"

"I said it looks almost like positive & negative reaction... Because, the Astral world can't live without negative energy, and the negative energy would be impure alone without positive energy, which is in the Astral world. It's kind of staying in balance..." Droite said thoughtfully

"Positive and negative?... balance?..." Kaito thought about it as Droite spoke, what did Droite mean by that?

"You don't need to think about it. It was just an understatement-"

"No! You're right! It makes sense now! I have a theory!"

"Re-really?"

"Yes! Something has begun gathering the power of Chaos, because of an unbalance of power!" the photon duelist said thoughtfully. This might be the reason for all happening.

"But I thought that any other Barian power of Don Thousand has vanished... after it passed to Nash. Yuma and Astral beat him..." Kaito muttered thoughtfully.

"What?... Who is Don Thousand?..." the butterfly duelist asked.

"He was the God of the Barian world, we defeated him and his power. In fact, it should have brought you guys back."

"Ohh! I understand..." then she continued.

"It seems like Astral can come to our world... last time we saw him, he has duelled with Yuma and loses-"

"Duel?"

"Ah!... You... weren't here yet..."

"..."

"Kaito... how have you been... since then?..."

Then the photon duelist faced the view. "Nothing hurts Droite. It was _my_ fate as a true Galaxy Eye Master, and save the world from Barian world's grip-"

"So you rather prefer to die for a-a _name_?!... It honours you, and anyone deserves that name more than you, but, what does it matter if you're not here anymore..." Droite's expression saddened after saying this.

It was obvious that Droite just thinks about Kaito's health, and don't understand that there is more behind this... He didn't fight Mizael just for the rivalry to determine who is the true Galaxy Eyes Master, but also for gaining the No. 100 for activating Numeron Code, (which was possible being the true Galaxy Eyes Master and winning this duel) and help Mizael to gain his true memories, so he would know he's under Don Thousand influence and he's using the Emperors to reborn, therefore he doesn't need to have a grudge against humans so Mizael will not be a threat anymore. But he couldn't explain all to her, so he said something that might her realize she did the same thing, because of the backstory. Health doesn't matter if it saves the loved ones or the once we want to protect.

"Why did you duelled Tron? Why did you fight the Barians, even if you knew that both of these battles you could have died?"

"That's different... I fought Tron because for the _temporary_ allegiance I sworn to Mr. Heartland-" Kaito chuckled a little bit, because of how Droite was lying to him. She said the same thing even in the WDC. Fortunately, he wasn't loud.

"-and I would have been in trouble if I didn't. And the Barians, because I needed to payback Yuma, I tried, but then I _pathetically_ lose."

"You weren't pathetic, you did what you could, and what you needed to do, which honours you. By the way... what do mean by 'you would have been in trouble if you didn't duel Tron', I think duelling Tron is already far worse than any punishment _that insect_ reserved for his employees."

"I just did my work-"

"You don't need to lie. Yuma told me everything..." Droite froze after hearing this. Then silence falls between these two.

'Why Yuma would tell Kaito about my duel...' and then she remembered, _'Tell... that person... to remember me'._ 'Oh... I told him... Wait, does that mean Kaito knows... my feelings for him... no way! But he said _'Yuma told me_ _ **everything**_ _'!'_

"Yuma... told me you duelled Tron... for me..." Kaito said what Yuma told him. Yet, Kaito doesn't know Droite's strong feelings for him as he cut him off when Yuma was about to say it, but he had a mild knowledge of her affection for him after the news Yuma brought.

"I'm sorry if I haven't got time to say it earlier... but I appreciate it."

"Kaito... thank you... it... means a lot for me... for to hearing this," Droite faced the view again, and covered her face with her many lilacs bangs possible, so Kaito wouldn't see her face was already a tomato.

"..." an awkward silence fell again between these two (again!).

Then after a few minutes, they felt another presence, which Droite was really relieved for it as she couldn't bear this awkward situation anymore.

"Haruto?" Kaito called him.

"Nii-san, Droite-san! The dinner?"

"Oh, I almost forgot-"

"No, you need to rest. I can prepare your dinner."

"Wait, you don't need t-"

"Don't worry. You need to rest, Kaito!"

With this Droite was about to dragging Kaito to the bed as he needed to rest, but of course, he refused. Then Haruto and Droite dragged him together, and they finally succeed.

* * *

 _ **The conversation OCC or not is up to you. It was difficult to change the conversation. I would have liked to write about the cooking but I'm tired (I think I have a condition called laziness). Anyway, there are some few facts. First, the building, anyone is sure where they lived, but in 72, after a second it shows the collapsed tower, you can see an intact building which has rhombus windows, the same as the one in the scene Kaito was thinking, facing the windows (which scene he has eyelashes XD). I couldn't count how many floors it was because of the curves that the building has**_. _**Second, the astral world. So that was all my imagination and if Zexal III existed, it would be really different, but, at the final episode, when Eliphas and Ena were talking about the upcoming danger, we could saw some kind of a giant hand with red thunder, so I thought it's a barian energy. So with this explained, the third chapter finishes there. See you next XD**_


	4. Chapter 4- A family dinner

_**Fourth chapter!**_

 _ **Now let's go!**_

* * *

After they convinced Kaito to rest once in his life, Haruto and Droite had some breathless moments. Then they headed in the dining room and sat on a table.

"Huh... Nii-san is so stubborn sometimes... he never wants to rest," Haruto gave a sigh.

"Ohhh... I know," she muttered. Then she remembered, those days of Kaito as a Number Hunter; he never wanted to rest, even if he was within the limits of his photon transformation. Is the same as now...

"He's been like this since Number Hunting... he did everything to bring back his little brother," the butterfly duelist touched Haruto's nose as she spoke, which made him chuckle.

"Nii-san tried really hard to protect me..." then Haruto's face saddened, as it made him remember the hell he and his family went through in those days.

Droite noticed it, and she knew what he was thinking. And got a little upset of her reminding him of bad things. "Oh! Don't remember that! Everything is fine now, see? You should consider yourself lucky to have such a nice brother and worrying father like you have. They fought for you to be yourself. And never let the past get to you," then Droite gave him an encouraging smile, Haruto then looked to her face and smiled back.

Even after the hell, they went through, they have passed it alive because he was lucky to have such a family. And he already liked her for this.

Then they heard a growl coming from their stomach...

"Ah, I guess... I go prepare dinner for you-" Droite stopped, seeing another figure coming in the dining room from upstairs.

"Tou-san!"

"Haruto. Ah! Droite... didn't notice you. Did you see Kaito?" the old blonde asked, looking around...

"Yes, he's resting in his room. Haruto and I managed to convince him," she said sighing.

"That's good, he never wants to rest..."

"Oh... Haruto and I were just talking about this right now..." right after, they heard another growl coming from the old man. Haruto blinked.

"Ah! Sorry..." Dr. Faker mumbled.

"Ah!... It's fine!... I'll head in the kitchen then... Is there anything you guys would like for me to prepare?" Droite asked in a rush.

"Eh? Are you sure-"

"Yes, I don't have any problem to cook for you until I stay here," Droite responded.

"Ohhhh. Well, we wouldn't mind a personal chef in our house actually," Dr. Faker said, laughing on his own joke.

Then Dr. Faker considered it and thought, "So, can you prepare something-"

"Sweet!" Haruto interrupted.

"Ha-Haruto? Something sweet for dinner?"

Droite giggled. "I can prepare also the dessert for something sweet, if you want, Haruto," then she chuckled seeing Haruto excited. And continued.

"How about I decide? I have a delicious recipe from Spartan City, and then tell me what do you think about it."

"Sure! Why not?"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

 _In Kaito's room_

Kaito was laying in the bed, as Haruto and Droite told him, but he couldn't rest. The threat of the Astral world got to him, to everybody. They were more powerful than any Barian kind. More powerful than Barians? How's that possible! But he really thought about its primary source of this new kinds were the unbalanced energy of the Astral world and Barian world.

Kaito, as these thoughts were racing his mind, he couldn't rest. Then he tried to close his eyes, but it didn't work. His mind didn't want to shut down. His mind was telling him to find quickly a new strategy to defeat them. Kaito then tried to get up to get ready to analyse some data, but then, his body told him the contrary to what his mind was saying. He sighed in defeat. He was completely out of energy. So he decided to take a shower, maybe it will work.

* * *

After a good 45 minutes in the shower, Kaito got out from the bathroom (He stayed that long for purpose, thinking and trying to relax). Then like the rest of the people in the house, his stomach growled. He felt relieved when he smelled an inviting smell coming from downstairs, which means the dinner is ready.

The day was becoming shorter and shorter, it was night already!

Kaito then proceded downstairs. When he finally reached the dining room, he saw that everyone sitting at the table. Then everyone turns around to see him.

Haruto gave an apologetic smile. He thought his brother was offended to be left over. "Nii-san... Don't be angry... we thought you were sleeping..."

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a shower and felt hungry," Kaito said, while he was drying his hair with a towel.

"Well, you came at the right moment, son! Haven't smelled something delicious as this for years!" the father of the two sons exclaimed, as it has been a long time ago when a female presence cooked for him a delicious meal. But, unfortunately for him, the destiny's cruelty took her away from them...

Kaito smelled it too, from upstairs, but he couldn't taste it like now. The smell reminded him of his late mother too. Then Kaito sat on the table, next to Droite's seat. Haruto was sitting next to his father, who are on the opposite side of the table. The table was of medium size, not that big and neither small. But it can be elongated to a very big table.

As Droite was filling the plates, Dr. Faker asked, "Can you tell us what is this? It seems really inviting,"

"This is an old recipe, but really delicious! It's called 'Carbonara' in Spartan City, it says that this recipe has continued for hundreds of years now..."

"Oh!... Let's try then."

"Wait, where is the dessert?" Haruto asked as he didn't saw any sweet dessert on the table.

"It's in the kitchen... we're going to eat dessert after dinner, alright?" Droite gave him a gentle smile.

"Alright," Haruto nodded.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone said together.

Then they took their first bite.

"Ah...!" then heard the fork falling on the Dr. Faker's plate.

"Dr. Faker! What happened?..." Droite was panicked, as she thought she might have put something wrong in their dinner.

"Tou-san!"

"...Is it bad?" Droite asked, looking down.

"But for me it's delicious..." then the blue-haired child muttered.

"I-It's... It's..."

"It's?"

"It's delicious!" the old man exclaimed, smiling.

"Eh?..." Droite becomes confused.

"I never ate something that delicious since..." then his face saddened.

"since...-"

"-okaa-sama died..." Kaito finished his phrase. His eyes were completely covered with shadow from his hair as he looked down. There was a dark atmosphere, now. Fortunately, it didn't last long.

"..."

"O-oh... I'm sorry if I reminded you-"

"Are you joking? You don't have to apologize at all!... Instead, thank you... for such a delicious dinner and... reminding of her..."

Then there was a silence for a few minutes. Then the photon duelist broke it.

"I remember okaa-sama preparing this, it was a little different from this, but it was delicious,"

"I didn't know except Spartarian people, others knew the recipe of it..." Droite said, in confusion.

"Oh! She knew everything," the old blonde replied, smiling and closing his eyes, where her image and memory resides now.

"How... was okaa-sama...? You never talk to me about her..." the blue-haired child asked. He doesn't remember, nor seen her mother... something happened during her in her delivery. Something that just Droite knew. She knew Mr. Heartland's secret, but, with the hell they were going through, no one wanted to listen to her. Now, it's okay if they don't know it. They can save endless pain and regret.

"Haruto... she was really smart, intelligent, a little challenging, always ready to surprise me," Dr. Faker said, eyes still closed. All the time he remembers her, he falls in those memories and his heart, aches for her.

"I think I showed her photo when you were four... she really looked like you Haruto... your same hair colour..." and then he composed himself and turned around to Haruto and continued.

"And her eyes were like your brother's."

"Eh... really?" Droite was a little curious and wished to see her photo when he said this. Kaito just looked in his plate, remembering his mother hurt him inside, but he doesn't want to bring in his present.

* * *

As everyone spoke, they took bites of the food, it was too delicious.

"Dr. Faker, may I ask a question?..." Droite asked.

"What is it?"

"Why did you choose heart... as the symbol of this city? Is there any reason behind the giant heart at the top of the tower?" Droite finally asked these two question. She felt a little bit of a dark atmosphere as they brought the topic of the late female Tenjo, but now she was felt comfortable enough to change the topic. It was like a real family dinner, as nothing happened. She felt like... she found a family of her own, and she was one of them. (Obviously, she didn't forget about Gauche XD).

"You have some good observation, Droite. This city, the hearts, it was obviously for a city I wished to construct for poor children, and also a place to have fun, and this symbol suited quite well. But the inspiration of all this... was her. It was all for her, and for the people who are living here now. She gave me hope, she made me inspire, _she was my everything..._ " as he spoke, the other three of the people stared at him. They never saw this part of this man, they were never told. They were happy to hear him, finally talking to them like a father. And he continued.

"But, the destiny's cruelty took her away from me, from us..." Dr. Faker looked down, always hurt remembering her last words. Even if it's passed almost six years, the time doesn't heal him, when he remembers her.

"I lost one of my precious people. I couldn't bear to lose..." he couldn't continue the sentence anymore, not in front of his son. Tears were almost falling. Kaito and Haruto never knew the feelings that this man before, the feelings their father trapped inside his body for years, just covering with a mask. It must be hurtful.

"That's why you tried to protect Haruto as hard as you could..." Droite read his mind. She understood his actions. Even then, she will still be raged with him, deep inside her, to choose someone like Mr. Heartland for cover, but that's another argument.

As Droite said that, Haruto looked at her, and then his father. He felt loved and cared, by his family. He really was an important person in his family.

"Tou-san..." Haruto spoke. His father lost one of the most precious people to him. He wouldn't lose Haruto for anything in the world. As he thought of that, at that moment he wished he had the chance to spend more time with her mum.

"I remember her crying. Crying because she couldn't see you..." Dr. Faker mumbled, turning towards his youngest son.

"Tou-san!" Kaito shouted angrily. Everyone at the table stared at him right after. Droite almost had a jump scare. Why was he looked angered?

"Kaito?..." Dr. Faker asked perplexed.

"Why?... why you... never told this?! You never talk to us! It's always me and Haruto..." Kaito's voice cracked in those words. He's hurt, that his father never confides to them, or to him. He is his son!

"Kaito..." Dr. Faker realized he needs to spend more time with them. No matter how strong is Kaito, he is still a young adult, human... and his son. He needs a family presence. A dad to show his true feelings toward his family.

"You never talk about okaa-sama, you never talk about this city, you never talk about your feelings... what we are to you? We are your sons! You should talk to us!"

"Kaito..."

Droite felt a little uncomfortable again, she thought it was her fault that Kaito starts fighting, but she was wrong. They weren't fighting at all, instead, Droite helped them unite the family, and made them even closer. If she didn't come to stay with them, Kaito would be probably alone with Haruto, while Dr. Faker working somewhere. They never have a normal family breakfast, lunch or dinner. But from now on they will.

* * *

After they ate the dessert, it was really sweet! Haruto loved it! (When I mean loved it, he literally fall in love with them) He asked for more. As they finished their dinner. They didn't go to bed right away, except Dr. Faker, as he needed to rest. Haruto and Droite went into the living room to watch some TV.

"Huh... there is no interesting stuff in this time..." Haruto muttered in boredom.

"Haruto?" Droite called.

"Mhm?"

"Do you have a deck? Can you duel?" Droite asked in curiosity.

"I... no..." Haruto responded, feeling totally awkward and ashamed.

"You should have one, it's really fun making the deck in this time," Droite said with a smile.

"What type of deck is yours, Droite-san?" the boy exclaimed.

"It's Butterfly Assasin-!"

"Butterfly deck!? Really?" Haruto sounded enthusiastic at the mention of 'Butterfly'.

"Yes..." Droite gave a nod, a bit shocked at his reaction.

"Ah! I wish I have one!"

"You'll soon get one, I promise," Kaito then said.

"Really?!"

"Yes, of course, little brother."

* * *

After a few hours, Haruto went to bed, except Kaito. He was full of energy now. He obviously went to do some research, and find theories about the upcoming danger, which topic he will bring tomorrow in his house. Droite can't go to bed either, as she was new to the work, she needed to study how to use proper equipment and really good pieces of information of the work they are going through, which will help her catch up. Not that she needed, in fact, she asked for it.

As both of them continued with what they were busy at, they ended up having a midnight urge. Both of them went for the bathroom and as they went out of the door, they saw each other. Droite asked him about where the bathroom was, and he replied that he's going too, so he guided her. As they walked through the bathroom...

"Droite?..."

"Eh?"

"What are you doing this late?" asked Kaito.

"Catching up with work. What about you?"

"Analysing and finding information about Astral world's cause of the threat," Kaito replied.

"Of course," Droite replied with a mocking tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Kaito..."

"Mhm?"

"Arigatou (Thank you)"

"For what?" Kaito asked perplexed.

"For inviting me staying here," Droite responded his confusion with a smile.

"Feel free to go around this house, you can stay here until you find a permanent home," Kaito said, unable to find the right words.

"There is the bathroom," then Kaito pointed at it to show where she needs to go.

"You can go first," Kaito said, being polite.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes,"

After a few minutes, they went to the balcony for a little bit, as they couldn't sleep. And they talked, until when they realised it was tomorrow/today already. They then gave goodnights and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **I promise I will put serious stuff in the next chapter. I don't want to talk about OCC, I kept them at character as I could (I'm sweating literally XD). Dr. Faker was OCC maybe. Sorry! I just couldn't describe his distraction of his thoughts of his late wife, and my English vocabulary is poor (Sorry!) You can see that the symptoms of my condition called 'laziness' got an effect in this chapter and dialogues. Please don't bully the old man saying its cheesy, he has lost his wife, okay? If you want to say something, review. See you next XD**_


	5. Chapter 5- Prepare yourselves

**Fifth** _ **chapter!**_

 _ **Let's get going!~**_

* * *

It was pretty normal morning, with the exception of family breakfast, prepared by Droite. They enjoyed her cooking and various recipe from Spartan City a lot, and that sweet thing Haruto ate for the dessert, is already added to his list of favourite foods. Dr. Faker was grateful to Droite for reuniting the family to even more closer, even if without knowing, but he didn't have time to thank her with him having a busy schedule.

Over the breakfast Kaito told the misfortune happened in the Astral world and how did they come out of it, but it needs to be temporary, as they need to find a strategy to put in action and think about the opening of the portal. This time it's not going to be easy to open the portal like the one before going to the Astral world. That's why they need to go to work instantly. Droite joined them. She would have a small work compared to the rest being this is her first time, but it's good not to underestimate because it's a lot of work for a beginner.

* * *

 _At the tower_

"Chris, did you find any reason behind the sudden gathering energy of Chaos?" Tron asked his son in the middle of the research. He saw that his son has done some researches towards this cause of threat the previous day.

"...No father," Chris sighed in frustration.

"Well, I actually have a theory," Kaito said right after he heard Chris's response; which caught everyone's attention, ready to hear what was this theory about.

"I have a theory for the accumulating energy of Chaos," as he spoke, he turned around and faced Droite. She reacted a little for this sudden action. Then he continued.

"The reason is the energy of the Astral world and Chaos is unbalanced."

"What?..." everyone said together, except Droite. She remembered the conversation on the balcony of the previous day. The others were somewhat... surprised.

Then everyone turned around to Chris as he spoke. "Oh... that actually explains a lot for this sudden Chaos gathering... but why?" Chris asked thoughtfully, but hopefully, Kaito also has an answer for that.

"Because the Astral world's energy must be minor than the Chaos."

"But that's impossible! The Barian world become one with the Astral world, Astral world's energy and Chaos should be equal-"

"Astral world's energy fusing to the Barian world has nothing to do with them balancing equally, Barian world and Astral world just fused together! All the new Barian world's evolved power of Chaos within the million years from the separation from the Astral world caused the distortion in Astral world when they fused. That's right that without the power of Chaos they can't survive, but if the power of Chaos is more than they need, for the Astral world it means threat." Kaito concluded.

Kaito was right here, his theory was accurate. But for every theory, there is a proof needed. And also they were curious about how did Kaito found these explanations.

"Oh, oh~ Here someone had hard night thinking... And to say that we came here to rest," Tron giggled, not that he minded Kaito knowing some stuff going in the Astral world, not at all, but if he found such answer, means he didn't rest. They came here especially to restore the energy lost in the battle, Kaito better be in a good shape before going to the Astral world. But they didn't know he found the answer really quickly. Actually... he wasn't the one who found the answer...

"You don't need to worry about that. I didn't even do accurate research for this. I just reviewed some observation done by myself when we were in the Astral world," Kaito replied.

"It's hard to believe it. So you don't even have a proof," Tron pointed at that remark.

"Well, we're going to prove it now. And anyway, it wasn't me that found the answers in the first place..." that made the members a little curious, here.

"So it was you, Dr. Faker, hah... Why were you so silent?" Tron pointed to his old friend Dr. Faker. If it wasn't Kaito, who could be? Dr. Faker seemed obvious. Dr. Faker was doing some researches on the keypad, meanwhile, others were discussing, but he at the same time overheard their discussion taking place.

"What... me? I didn't even have time to hear what happened to you guys..." Dr. Faker hissed. Wait, if it wasn't him, who could be?...

Tron's face became confused. "What? Then who?..."

"It was Droite," as he said this, everyone turned around to Droite, who seemed focused on learning to use certain equipment properly, tutored by Orbital 7. After a few seconds, she felt those stare, which made her feel very uncomfortable.

'Have I done something wrong?' Droite thought.

"What?! She?!" Tron doubted. She has nothing to do with the Astral world, and she found the answer before everyone! However, that remark offended Droite a little.

"Yes," Kaito replied, firmly, like he expected this reaction long before ago.

"What does she know about Chaos and Astral wor-"

"Don't underestimate her, Byron," Dr. Faker intervene, and he turned to Droite as he spoke.

"She has some good observation," he concluded. It made Droite relieved. She doesn't want her first day to be like that.

"Talking about observation, when Droite and I were talking, she mentioned that the relationship between Astral world's energy and Chaos should be a balanced equation, we can look into that-"

"There is no need," Chris interrupted him. Then turned to his father, who gave a nod and turned serious.

"Well, Droite is absolutely right about that. There is no need to waste our time, I can personally affirm the Chaos is negative energy toward the Astral world and in theory, it should be balanced. The energy given us from the Barians is the proof," as he spoke, he showed his mark.

After that, both Kaito's or Droite's theory got a sense to him which made him less sceptical, so it was good to proof it.

"Chris, search about the Astral world's energy mass and compare to Chaos," with a serious tone.

"Yes, father," Chris obeyed.

While Dr. Faker was doing some research about the portal or finding other ways to open it, as it can't be opened like the last time, he decides to tell about it to Byron. "Byron, come here, I think I found something,"

"What is it?"

"I discussed this with my son, it's about the portal. It can't be opened like the last time."

"What do you mean?..." Tron asked bewildered.

"Seems like the unbalance of energy seems to be changed, so it can't conduct you to the Astral world. We used Astrite as an Astral world's substance to open the portal. But now Chaos is being more dominant, but we can't use neither the power of Chaos, it's not just Chaos now, it's a mix of these two different kinds of energy, something we don't have currently."

"Maybe if I use my powers-"

"Neither your and Astral's power can open it," Dr. Faker resented.

"Then how?!"

As they were talking, Chris found quickly the proof he was searching for.

"Kaito, you were right, as expected," Chris commented.

"I couldn't have done this hypothesis if Droite didn't give me the hint," Kaito complimented her, but unfortunately she didn't hear it.

After a while, Tron called his son to find a conclusion of it. "Chris, I have a favour to ask you. Can you use your power to open a way of getting in the Astral world-"

"I'm sorry, father, but I am afraid it wouldn't work. We have the power given by the Barians, and if the theory is correct, it would be futile," Chris responded immediately, it's not like him to interrupt his father, but he couldn't let him expect their power to go to this extent.

"Damn!" Tron clearly sounded frustrated. How are they supposed to get back in the battle?

"Can I interrupt you for a moment?" then Droite intervenes, hoping their approval.

"I think there is a way of opening it, but it will require another type of dimensional portal," informed Droite.

As for the previous observations by Droite, Kaito got interested in her opinions to regard the Astral world, like others in the lab. "Go ahead."

"You can use the power of Yuma's single key to breaking through the portal that you previously went through and use your powers given by the Barians to power up the portal as equal as how much Chaos is dominated," she suggested, pointing to the screen that is showing the domination of Chaos.

"That's clever. We can do it like the previous portal where the portal brings to which place the power matches the substance that we have placed. It happened with Astrite, which brought to the place that substance comes from. Now we can do with Yuma's and your powers," replied Kaito.

"But our is _power_ , not a _substance_ " Chris pointed out.

"That's why she said it requires to construct another type of dimensional portal, and it needs to be much larger and bigger. Instead of a substance, it's energy will be powered by your powers," Kaito responded.

"But how can you think to construct a portal in a short time like this-!"

"If you're thinking of that, you don't need to worry, we can create a portal like this in hours, it can be finished between this evening," Dr. Faker responded, which seemed almost impossible... a portal constructed in one single day?!

"What?!" clearly they were surprised.

Tron freaked out, "Faker! Did you also lost your head-!"

"What did you understand?! Obviously constructing a new one in two days is impossible! We are going to modify another portal my son and Chris created!" after Dr. Faker clarify that, everyone showed a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was noon almost. They left the lab quickly that day, as the Tenjo has invited the team to take place the discussion and share the information of things found out in the lab with them, in their residence. The two Arclight obviously went with them.

As soon as they arrived, they found the other two Arclights, Michael and Thomas, waiting at their gate, fortunately not for too long. Michael greeted the Tenjo's and his family.

As soon they stepped in, they sat on the sofa of their giant living room, where they waited a little longer for others to arrive.

After a few minutes, everybody else seems to be arriving. As they heard the ring bell, Droite goes toward the door and opens it for them. Yuma greets to everyone, contrary to Astral, who seems neutral, like usual, but inside he was scared and excited at the same time, anxious? Nervous? He couldn't describe it, but he was ready to do anything to help his people, with Yuma and _his_ friends.

The Tenjo's place was huge, everyone had a seat on the sofa. Right after the young scientists shared their findings with the team, and as they go on, there were some debates from the ex-Barians, as they knew the function of Chaos better than anyone else. And obviously, the discussion brings to the portal.

"So you guys are saying that the portal wouldn't open because of the unbalanced energy coming from Astral world, as it is mixed with Chaos, and Chaos being more dominant one," Durbe revises the information given, crossing his arms, trying to figure out if there are other ways of going to the Astral world, but in the lab this problem was already solved, and soon they are going to be aware of that matter. But with this, at least they know what is threatening the Astral world.

"So... that means we need to power up the portal with my key and V and Tron's power, right?" Yuma asked, to be sure again. As he speaks, he holds his key.

"Yes," Kaito answered.

So now they know what's happening, they need to come up with the idea of preventing it. And obviously, to get rid of those new kinds with the energy of different level, that looks like Astralians in the aspect.

Ryouga shared his strategy to handle them, and at the end, he received many compliments from the members. The responsibility and strength he used to have in his past life as Nash and in his Barian form, it usually implies in his behaviour of now. He is much grown and surely will give back the huge debt that he has toward Astral, at least what he says the reason why he's helping Astral for.

As they were talking, Droite heard them, their discussion, not knowing what to do at that moment. It worried her a little, knowing what they have to go through, but there is nothing _she could do_... There is nothing _she could do to help Kaito_... There is nothing _she could do to be involved_... Then same urge came to her again, but this time she didn't get a direction, but someone definitely was calling her; it was like an echo, it really seemed an imagination.

At that moment Rio sensed something, but it wasn't as strong as how it appeared to Droite. Ryouga saw it and immediately asked about the query. "Rio, did you sense something?"

"Ah don't worry, it has nothing to do with this..." Rio replied.

Ryouga didn't believe her for a second, he remembers how her sister used the same excuse "nothing happened", and then risk her life afterwards. He's not going to go through it just because of people around here.

* * *

It was evening, almost night. The portal was ready, it hasn't changed much, except that it has a large capacity and it is powered by powers. But unfortunately, they haven't got time to test it.

Then everyone got to the lab, including Droite.

As they were ready to open the portal, the Tenjo family gave a goodbye to each other, and also Droite had the chance to say goodbye too, at least. Hopefully, Dr. Faker can track them down this time. So they powered it up with the two Arclights and Yuma's key.

After that the portal opened, but... something happened.

The portal's energy was becoming larger and larger. A flash of wind broke through pulling everything around its surroundings, people tried to hold to anything they could. It would be too risky to go inside the portal. People might not return if it breaks.

Then again, that call, but this time Droite couldn't control her body... her body was controlled by that voice. The twinkle in her eyes disappeared. She left what she was holding on and walked towards the portal, the pulling energy didn't pull her at all, she was walking perfectly fine. Rio sensed the same calling, but she just sensed.

Everyone was watching what was happening.

"What is she doing?!"

"Come back! It's dangerous!"

"No! Don't list-listen that!" Rio barely yelled she couldn't even talk with that energy released by the portal. Then everyone turned around to her, "listen?". What it has to do with Droite.

It didn't matter what they said, she was walking and walking. Once she reached the portal, she jumped into it, like nothing.

As she went through the portal, it started to close itself. Droite went inside the portal and vanished within.

They couldn't have done anything, anything to stop her. What happened? What will happen to her? Does that mean problems? Of course, it does...

What will they do now... What will she do?

* * *

 _ **What in the worlds! What have I done?!**_

 _ **I don't know everything about what Kaito or the people in the lab knows and how the portal exactly works... I'm just a fourteen who obviously doesn't have a degree in this, so please be cool with that. So guys let's not talk about the end of the chapters, my every end of the chapter sucks anyway. And especially! Let's not talk about the crazy theory guys... just, just skip it just, ahhhhh. Okay, so the story continues. And as you see I took hours to do that(on my phone!) and tried my best to keep them in character, fiuuu. So if you liked it or want to share ideas, review.**_

 _ **Guys, I want to let you know that in the next chapters there might be duelling scenes because this is what Yu-Gi-Oh is about, but they might not be the best. I also don't know all the rules, but I will learn it for this fanfiction. See you next XD**_

 _ **Who do you think was calling Droite?**_

 _ **There is a question these dummies didn't even bother to ask:**_

 _ **How did all this start? I'm going to say that the Numeron Code is involved.**_


	6. Chapter 6- Destiny and fate

_**The sixth chapter start!**_

 _ **So this chapter will be short, really short. But hope you like it.**_

* * *

2 days ago...

 _Astral world_

" _The destiny of the Astral world will cede in the power of Chaos in this rate..."_

" _Ena, Astral and his friends are fighting combining everyone's power. You need more trust in them. They saved the Astral world, and they will again."_

" _I trust Astral and his friends... but I can't help thinking there is not enough strength to beat our enemies... Chaos is slowly taking over our world," Ena said with a sad tone..._

" _Eliphas, what can we do?"_

" _We can't do anything other than trust them. Believing in them it's the only thing we can do for now,"_

 _Ena and Eliphas are seeing the situation of the Astral world and Astral and the team fighting, but the enemies have the upper hand. Only Ena and Eliphas discovered that the upcoming danger has to do with "Reality warping artifact", which is with what Astral made Barian world and Astral world as one. Astral has the access to Numeron Code, but he can't solve the problem just with changing fate and reality, they need to decide their fate this time. Ena predicted a bad fate for their world and who are fighting for the Astral world. She doesn't have a prediction skill, but something inside her told it was certain. Ena knew that Eliphas would disagree. Then she left, to search for a miracle, but there was only one thing she could do. Ask help to Numeron Code. Astral, in case something happens, gave Ena and Eliphas the access to the Numeron Code._

" _The lord, who created you, the controller of fate and reality, Numeron Code! May I ask you to show the fate of our world,"_

 _Then the space around Ena become an image of despair, showing Astral and his friends defeated. As she has imagined. Ena couldn't stand it, then she ends up looking down in sorrow. The image has faded. Then she asked..._

" _Numeron Code, may I ask you for a better future? May you change the reality and our fate? I don't ask to change our present, nor our future... but I ask you to lead our path to a future different from the tragic fate, that's all I ask," Ena pleaded._

 _Then Numeron Code stopped moving and then shined, means_ _ **it**_ _accepted the request._

 _"Thank you, Numeron Code. It now all depends on us to create the new path of fate."_

* * *

"Ah... where am I?" Droite asked herself, looking around, as she woke up from the hypnosis. Around her... everything was crystal colour... it was without a doubt...

"Is this the Astral world!?" Droite shouted. She couldn't believe she came to another planet! She was slowly gaining her memories. She freaked out at the idea. How she's supposed to go back?! She was looking around and shacking.

She then decided to run over toward those 'buildings', Yuma and his friends might have arrived.

* * *

The others were shocked at what just happened.

"Why she went near the portal?" everyone was muttering to themselves.

Then Rio intervene. "I think something might have happened to her..."

"Eh..."

"Someone might have used hypnosis. Like when the spirit of number 73 called me to go to him," Rio deducted firmly, closing her eyes, thinking this might be a possibility.

"But why?! Why anyone would do that to her?!" Kaito shouts, puzzled; he didn't like the situation at all.

"We are wasting time to think of something we can't find the answer for! We have two tasks now! Bring her back and save the Astral world!" Tron said impatiently.

"The portal is damaged, repairing the portal will take not less than tomorrow," Chris said.

"We don't have enough time! We need to bring her back!-"

"We have time Kaito, but if it requires more time then tomorrow, we might need to find other ways to go back," Astral interrupted him.

Kaito was about to argue but then Chris intervene. "Kaito, don't worry, we can wait until the portal is repaired. I'm sure she'll be fine at the time we will come," then Kaito sighed in defeat.

"V! Can you please repair the portal quickly?! Astral world is really dangerous now, Droite might be in danger!-"

"Yuma, I will do what I can. I promise to do as fast as possible" Chris repeated himself, trying to calm Yuma.

"Che, one more problem to solve now..." Alit commented grimly.

"Chris, Kaito, Byron! I know how to fix this in a few hours! Everyone listen! You need to stay in the Tower while we three repair the damage to the portal! Meanwhile, you can wait in the room on the upper floors. I can't promise it wouldn't take long but it will be before than tomorrow." Dr. Faker said.

"Well, better than nothing..." Shark commented.

"Dr. Faker, there still a problem. We checked before and we were sure that there weren't any defects. If we do it in the same way, the portal might have the same effect-"

"It won't" Rio interrupted him. Then everyone turned around to her.

"What?"

"This time it won't. Someone called Droite-san, and also have caused the defect in the portal in order to do that... This time, it won't," Rio said firmly, again. This statement shocked a little to everyone but tried to get over with as they could. They can do nothing about it until they'll be in the Astral world.

* * *

 _ **Sorry, but couldn't make it any longer. But hopefully, I will make longer chapters (can't promise though). Yes, there will be duelling.**_

 _ **I saw Ena and Eliphas a couple of times and tried to portray them in character as possible. And also I don't know how the access to the Numeron Code really works... And Kaito might be, too much worried... but... hope it doesn't change much. Ah for who likes Gauche's character, don't worry, he will be involved as well, after further chapters. Hope you like it. See you next XD**_


	7. Chapter 7- Don't get in my way

_**Seventh chapter!**_

 _ **In this chapter, there will be an OC character and other also in other few chapters.**_

 _ **Ready steady go!**_

* * *

Droite's feet were moving only toward one direction. She was convinced that after her, Yuma and others might have arrived too.

As she was running desperately, a red thunder lighted up violently, which almost got her. She then decided to take a short break until the storms stop.

After some breathless moments, Droite sat on the crystal floor. As time passed thoroughly, Droite concluded many glances, that the thunder was more violent as the minutes passed by. Also, some 'blocks' of nearby buildings were collapsing down; not as robust as she thought. They were collapsing due to some raging lightning hitting at the area, which made it unsafe. So she finally stood up to the realisation of if she doesn't move now, in her way it's going to be way more difficult than before.

As she stumbled upon the sand, she found some white creatures, few feet from her; it must have been the Astral kind, the residents of this world. But something didn't feel right... instead of running away from the thunder for safety, they seemed they had more important things to do. They were wondering the area above them and start running as if chasing someone. There was anyone here other than them, from what Droite could see...

Droite predicted that she might be in trouble if she went through them, or in the same direction as them, so she decided to keep a distance to avoid to create any other conflicts. She remembered the conversation with Kaito when he told that their enemies look like the residents of the Astral world.

Once she saw their route has been changed, Droite didn't hesitate to move from the point she stood. There were many of them at the moment, so she needed to keep her eyes open.

"Ah!... I can't go from here..." said Droite thoughtfully, considering is not the best option if even one of them is here. Droite then tried to looking around to find another way then.

"Wait, there is the other way! From here maybe I can go to the centre..." Droite whispered to herself. Keeping the noise down lowers the risk of getting attention.

Once she got to the other route, she found a bad surprise heading there. Even in this route, there were two of them. Their group seems to be spread in different directions so the 'someone' they're chasing after could be found. Also, the thunder wasn't doing any better.

Droite than stays in the corner, waiting for them to move away, keeping herself gripped at the side of the building, which might protect her from the storm.

After a few minutes, she was ready to take her leave, but something held her from to do that; she heard someone gasping.

The curiosity took her over and followed to where she heard that gasping coming from. There she saw a child figure, which was almost the same height as Haruto...

Droite slowly approached her. "Ah...!" the child almost freaked out at her sight.

"O-oh! You don't need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you..." Droite reassured her. The child then showed a sigh of relieve.

"Are _you_ the one who's chased from them?..." Droite asked to her, who looked down in sadness.

"I don't know why they are doing this..." the child mumbled, but Droite still heard her.

"What's your name?" Droite asked with gentle eyes. Then she looked at her and knew she wasn't a bad person. When the child saw clearly of Droite's appearance (the fact that she's not an Astral kind) believed she was one of the friends of Astral, who was here to fight and will fight again to save their world, and she was one of them.

"Melody..."

"Hi Melody, my name is... Droite" Droite said it back with a smile.

"Melody, how did you ended up here?..." Droite kneeled so she can see her.

"I-I am lost, I don't know where are they...!" the little Astralian sniffed, she could barely speak.

" _They_?"

"I want to return to _them,_ " the child mumbled again and started to cry.

"D-don't cry, I will bring you to _them..._ "

"Really?..." Melody stopped crying as she thought Droite is going to easily protect her in their way as she looked like one of the warriors, human, like Astral's friends.

"Yes... I'm lost too... maybe together we can find who we are looking for... but how did you get lost?..."

The girl looked down, she felt scared. "Them...!" the girl was trembling at her thought. Droite let it go after, the Astralian was feeling uncomfortable with talking about it.

"You can tell me after, now let's move! It's dangerous here," Droite grabbed her hand and started to run safely, not knowing where she was going, or _how far she can go_. She knew she was in trouble now, but it couldn't be helped, how she could leave a child in danger?

* * *

"Dammit! We need to find her or we're going to be in a lot of trouble!"

"It's _his_ orders... we better find her and be on track with the mission. Hopefully, our efforts will get rid of Eliphas, how dares he to govern over us after what he caused-"

"Hey! Did you see that?!"

"What?!"

"They're escaping!"

"Run! Run after them!"

"Ah! They saw us! Droite! Help!" Melody screamed.

"Don't worry! Keep running!" Droite ordered.

After a while of running, those Astralians seemed to catch up with them, also they've contacted the others and their leader, who was searching for her as well.

Melody then gave a glance. "Droite! They're here-!"

"Don't mind them! Just run!"

"You're not going any further!" one of them shouted out, then another red thunder flashed more violently as ever. Droite reached the other side of the bridge, but unfortunately, Melody couldn't reach through the other side and the end bit she was standing has collapsed. Fortunately, Droite and Melody were holding hands and she didn't let her go, so she was hanging. But Droite has still managed to bring her up as fast as possible; being strong was an easy job, but is the time that matters as there was another thunder which was about to attack them. But luckily for them, it missed it.

"Dammit!"

The enemy couldn't cross the bridge as it has collapsed from the thunder. But they've contacted the others it wasn't long when they've blocked Droite's and Melody's way.

"Where do you think you're going, _with her_?" the Astralian said, evilly smiling.

"What do you want from a little girl?!" Droite questioned back.

"I think you know perfectly why we want her... You're one of _that_ Astral's friend, aren't you?"

"What..."

"The only thing we're doing is to protect our world. And make realise how Chaos has ruined us! And get rid of Chaos, she's going to be just a little sacrifice for our perfect world, which Astral ruined it-!"

"I don't care what you're doing! I'm not handing her to you!" Droite responded.

"Huh! Let's confront this up with a duel! It'll be a matter of time when all of your friends will fall in their knees for what they are doing!"

"Say what you want, you didn't even seem that strong-"

Then the Astralian interrupted her with a laugh. "If you're comparing me from the ones that chased you, you're in the wrong road... I'm their leader!" the Astralian said proudly. However, the Australians under his control started to chuckle uncontrollably, and the one who claims to be the 'leader' shut them off with a glare.

"Better, so I can get rid of all of you at once!" Droite mocked.

"Hahaha!"

"Laugh as you can, we'll see if you'll laugh any longer after I defeated you!"

"Fine, you wanted it!" the Astralian agreed.

Then Droite turned and kneeled to face Melody, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him and then we'll go, okay? Go and find someplace to hide so they can't take you while I'm duelling." Droite whispered to Melody. And she nodded and went away to find a place where she can hide and watch the duel.

The one who challenged Droite has commanded others to keep an eye on Melody and chase her while he duels.

"What do you think you're doing?! We had an agreement!-"

"I'll let her go once you can defeat me. _I_ _f you can..._ "

"Errr... I'll finish you!"

From both of them, a D-Pad appeared from nowhere, and the Astralian's eye lighted up, instead, in Droite's eye an indigo tattoo Duel Gazer appeared and in the same eye, the pupil of her eye become an aqua colour.

"Duel!"

"I start the first turn!" Droite roared from anger.

"My turn! Draw!" she draws a card, which she put in her hand.

"I set one Monster face-down and then I set three cards and end my turn," Droite declared.

"Hahaha! I guess you're not worth it... Hahaha. I'm going to show who are you duelling with!" the Astralian duelist grinned evilly.

"I draw!" he draws a card and smiles.

"I must be lucky today... I activate my Spell card "Rebellion of destiny", which permits me to destroy one of your face-downed Monster. If this card is activated in first three turns and there is no Monster in ATK position in my opponent's field, you get 1500 of damage!" then a white stream of shimmer attacked Droite. After the attack strikes, there were smokes which covered Droite's field. The Astralian duelist was laughing in amusement, finding too easy, until...

Unknown: 4000 LP

Droite: 4000 LP

Droite's life points were not touched and there was a Monster of level 4 in her field.

Morpho Butterspy-

1200 ATK

Level 4

"How-"

"Did you thought I didn't anticipate this. Once you send my "Moonlit Papillion" in the graveyard, I can Special Summon Level 4 or lower "Butterspy" Monster from my deck! I Special Summoned "Morpho Butterspy", so in my field, I have a monster, so I don't get any damage."

After, the card in the Australian field vanished. Hearing this, the Astralian tensed, "Huh... I'll finish you in my next turn! I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!"

"I Summon "Swallowtail Butterspy"!"

Swallowtail Butterspy-

1800 ATK

Level 4

"Then I activate my Magic card "Rebels Warrior" which allows me to Special Summon one "Warrior" type card from my deck! I Special Summon "Blue Mountain Butterspy"!"

"I Overlay the Level Four "Morpho", "Swallowtail" and "Blue Mountain"! I use these three Monsters to build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Dance in the darkness, beautiful Incarnation of Death! "Night Papilloperative"!"

Night Papilloperative-

2600 ATK

Rank 4

"And then I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" the opponent draws and puts in his hand.

"I Summon "Geb Spectral"!"

Geb Spectral-

1800 ATK

Rank 2

"When I Summon "Geb Spectral", this allows me to Special Summon "Nut Spectral" from my deck!"

Nut Spectral-

1000 DEF

Rank 2

"When "Nut Spectral" is Special Summoned, its Defence points becomes its Attack points!"

"I use these two Monsters to build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Come forth, New Order Rank 2! Tefnut Spectral!"

Tefnut Spectral-

2300 ATK

Rank 2

"New Order?..." Droite asked as she never saw Monsters like this.

"I suppose human like you never even knew the existent of such Monsters..." the Astralian said giggling.

"Then! What difference does it make?" Droite asked.

"You'll see! If I haven't changed their ranks, my Xyz monsters cannot be destroyed!" then the Monster was coming forth to attack "Night Papilloperative". The Astralian declared.

'Why would he do that?... He will get 300 damage instead- He might have a plan!...'

"I activate my Trap Card "Butterflyoke"! When the opponent declares an attack, this change the Monster from Attack to Defense Position-"

"It won't! I can detach one Overley Units which neglect any Trap, Magic and Spell card from the opponent's field!"

"Huh! Then I activate "Night Papilloperative's" effect! By detaching all the Overley Units, "Night Papilloperative" gains 400 ATK points for every Overlay Unit in the field-" before finishing her sentence, "Tefnut Spectral" attacks "Night Papilloperative". Which, in the result makes the Astralian getting 1900 of damage. But his Monster is not yet destroyed.

Droite thought that he might have a plan as he planned to attack her even if he's getting the damage, also he would get a mere 300 LP damage, so Droite decided to stop him with "Butterflyoke", but he detached an Overlay Unit, which prevented Droite to do so. So she uses the effect of "Night Papilloperative" to gain from 2600 to 4200 ATK, so at least the damage will increase from a mere 300 to 1900 LP damage.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" the Astral kind duelist fell hard on the hard ground and struggled to breathe for a few seconds.

Unknown: 2100 LP

Droite: 4000 LP

"What happened to my life points?!"

"It seems like your impulsiveness of attacking my "Night Papilloperative" was a wrong idea..." Droite said smirking.

"Huh! We'll see that! I will never let those pathetic friends of Astral defeat me!"

"Huh?"

"I activate my Trap card "Snare the intruder", which make your Monster lose all its effects. If the same Monster has caused damage without destroying my Monster, your Monster can't declare an attack for two turns (his and her). When I use this card, I can draw another card!"

"I draw!" the Astralian draw, then laugh more than before.

"Hahahaha, you're finished!" After drawing that card, he puts it back in his hand.

"I activate the Magic card "The resurrection of Units" from my hand! I can use this card when my Monster doesn't have any Overlay Units it gives back his Overlay Units from the graveyard and also acts as an effect of the monster!"

"What?!" Droite screeched in perplexity.

"Not finished yet! When my Monster has his both Overlay Units, I can use "Rank-up Magic card- Chaos force Astral"!"

"What?! I thought you hated Chaos!" Droite shouted bewildered.

"We do! But Astral kind like us can't ban Chaos without Chaos itself, we cannot accomplish what we are trying to achieve without it. Our world is doomed without Chaos! But once that little one will be sacrificed, this will not be a problem..." he grinned.

"Just land one finger on her and I'll send you to hell! You hate Astral and Chaos because they are trying to restore this world! You caused all of this!"

"We did! Before it was too late! Eliphas many years ago played with ours and other thousands of lives! He shamelessly led to the end of Astral world! The only thing he cared about was Rank-up, he doesn't deserve to govern our world. His repulsive idealism can be rid of Melody's sacrifice!"

"The repulsive ones are you!" Droite shouted.

"I'm going to crush all of you starting from you! I overlay the "Tefnut Spectral"! Moist the air of Astral and Chaos and show a perfect form of light and dark! Dark Tefnut SpectAstral!" he announced.

Dark Tefnut SpectAstral-

2500 ATK

Rank 2

"You don't think you can defeat me with that Monster," Droite said indifferently.

"You don't even know its power. It's not imaginable! It's more powerful than a Barian and Astral power ever can be!"

"More than Barian?..." Droite asked herself, remembering the duel she had with Dumon, once he was a Barian.

"I can then increase its rank by the number of every Overlay Units per every turn, so I have 3 Overlay Units, so it increases by three"

Dark Tefnut SpectAstral-

2500 ATK

Rank 5

"After this increases its rank, this multiplies its attack points by the number its rank has increased!"

"No way!"

Dark Tefnut SpectAstral-

7500 ATK

Rank 5

" "Dark Tefnut SpectAstral" can use its Overlay Unit to prevent any Trap, Magic and Spell card to be activated when it battles and declares attack! When it does that, it can declare attack! Attack "Night Papilloperative"!"

'No! I can't activate my Trap card!'

"Aaaaahaaaaaah!"

Unknown: 2100 LP

Droite: 700 LP

"Hahahaha! I set one card and end my turn"

"Huh! I draw!"

'I can't afford to lose this duel, Melody trusted me. The Astral world will never forgive me for this...'

Droite then gives a glance at the card she drew. 'Huh!... That's what I need! So, I can't use any Magic, Trap and Spell card when he uses his unlimited Overlay Unit and it works when his monster is battling... but when it's not...'

"I activate my Spell card "Overlay Capture"! This card detaches all Xzy's material, rather say the all the effects of "Dark Tefnut SpectAstral"! And adds it as Overlay Units for my "Papilloperative"!"

"What?!"

"And guess what! My Spell card captured "The resurrection of Units"! So your other two Overlay Units returns to the graveyard! And also your Monster's ATK returns to its original number as its rank comes to 2."

"No!"

Dark Tefnut SpectAstral

2500 ATK

Rank 2

"I detach one Overlay unit! Which now activates the effect of bringing back my two Overlay Units from the graveyard!"

"Then I use the effect of my Monster, which increases its attack points by 300 ATK for every Overlay Unit, so in total of 900 ATK points!"

Night Papilloperative-

5100 ATK

Rank 4

" "Night Papilloperative"! Attack "Dark Tefnut SpectAstral"!" Droite declared.

"Did you forget already?! Because of my trap "Snare the intruder" you are not allowed to attack for two turns! Plus your monster is not in a fit condition to attack me!"

"I activate my Trap card "Freedom of assassination"! This Trap card frees my "Night Papilloperative" from any kind of Trap and Spell or any other card from you! And also if I pay 200 life points, I can multiply the number XYZ summon material I used to Overlay "Night Pallioperative" with number its number of attack points!" Droite announced.

"What!?"

Night Papilloperative-

15300 ATK

Rank 4

The Astralian tensed heavily and declared, "Then I activate my Spell card from hand, "Zero's power", which reduces my Monster ATK point to zero, and another effect of the Spell Card is my Monster will not be destroyed by battle when it has 0 ATK from activation of this card and I don't get any damage."

"I'm not gonna let you win that easily! I activate my Spell Card "Negate Protection", which destroys any type of cards which protects my opponent's Monster from any 'Butterfly' monster!"

"That's impossible!"

"That's your punishment!" declared Droite.

"Aaaaaaaaaarahhh!"

Unknown: 0 LP

Winner: Droite

"You lost! Now leave her alone!" Droite shouted. It was clear that she was impatient and frustrated.

"I'll remember this! Next time it won't be that easy!" the Astralian said with an infuriating expression and instantly vanished in nowhere.

Right after the other Astralians, which were causing trouble, has vanished too. But Droite knew they would come back.

Droite then started to call her name, "Melody! Melody! Where are you-"

"I'm here!" the little Astralian responded and run toward her.

"Hahaha, anyone could never think of to search for me there... And I saw the duel, you were awesome!" Melody complimented her.

"Hahaha, it was nothing..." Droite laughs with her as she said that.

Right after Droite turns serious.' Yeah... for Astral and others should have been way much easier... but they were all tired and wounded when they returned... I wonder if there are others behind it...'

* * *

After the duel, no one got in their way. Droite and Melody came safe and sound in the central of the city of Astral world. As they were going, many people greeted Droite, like if they know her and what she has done. Droite just looked at them, confused.

After a while of walking, she comes across which seemed a big castle, with curves... then ahead of them, there was a lot of Astral kinds.

One of them calls out. "There she is!" and then everybody around her did.

"Melody! Where have you been?!"

"Melody, we searched for you everywhere!"

"You should be careful! You know it's dangerous."

At that moment, a small light was floating toward them, and everybody stopped talking and looked at it. It shined, and from that light, another Astral kind appeared, slightly different from others.

Melody, at her sight, cried out and left from Droite's hand. Then run toward that Astral kind and hugged her.

Droite was stunned at her sight, as she was approaching her.

"I am Ena. A resident of this world," Ena presented herself to Droite.

"Ena..."

"You must the one who saved her," Ena pointed, smiling at her. Droite just nodded.

"What's your name?" Ena asked.

"My name is..." Droite was about to tell Ena her name, but she thought again about others. The war in the Astral word doesn't involve her, so she's not staying here until others will come, so there is no reason that Astralians needs to know her name...

"Ena... I'm sorry... but for now my identity needs to be anonymous."

"Oh!... Well, we'll be always grateful to you for what you have done," Ena thanked her.

"I couldn't let them do whatever they wanted with her," Droite said.

"I can feel a strong and noble spirit coming from you. No wonder, you must be one of the friends of Astral," Ena said, looking at her human appearance. As she said that, Droite gave a frown, not being rude, but confused, as to why everyone thinks that.

Then at that moment, another red thunder lightened; shacking the entire world of the Astral world.

"What's happening?" Droite asked Ena.

"We can't be here, we need to go somewhere safe!"

"Ena-"

"Droite, I would like you to help us. We need your help," after Ena said this, Droite could only stare blankly at her, unsure to what to think.

They asked her for help. It was an accident that she came here; she wasn't "sent" by Astral to recover them until they come, what most of the Astral kind thinks. she doesn't know if she's up for it. Is she going to be in trouble? Or she will up come it until the other comes? How _far she'll go?_

* * *

 ** _OMG! I can't count how many days I took to do this!_**

 ** _I'll first let you know that I'm just a beginner in duelling, so I'm not that good creating a duel and there might be some rules that I've missed. Please don't judge me for my poor English... I become so lazy in the end. I hope with all my heart you enjoyed this chapter. And for Droite's fans, I'll let you know that she'll be a badass in next chapters XD (Soon)_**

 ** _So if you want to say something or share ideas, review. So see you next XD_**


	8. Chapter 8- The beginning

_**Eighth chapter!**_

 _ **Let's going!**_

* * *

Ena and others became small shimmers, which mixed with the Astral environment. But Ena shined more than others, so Droite could follow them. Droite at that moment realised that Astral and others didn't come back yet. Well, it has to be expected...

Droite noticed they were going down and down towards their safe place.

When they reached their destination, she noticed the structure of the building was very unique and different from the earth, but at the inside wasn't that different: their windows resemble the windows of a church, the structure was the same as the design used in old buildings on the earth many millenniums ago (they are also found in museums and ruins). 'After all, Astral kind is not that much different from us...' Droite thought in the back of her mind.

As they reached the inside, everyone turned into their appearance.

"Ena..." Droite called her, with a preoccupying expression. Than Ena turned around to face her.

"Ena... I know that you think I can help, but... I am not sent from Astral," Droite confessed. Then others looked her shocked.

"What do you mean?..." Ena said with a questioning look.

"Astral and everyone tried to come here. But, at that moment... I don't know exactly what happened... but someone brought me here. My body was moving alone and... I realised I'm in the Astral world."

"Then... why did you risk your life for us?" Ena asked.

"I just decided to. I couldn't let them do what they wanted with her... and she needed me," Droite replied.

Ena then walked to the other side, feeling confused. Ena understood that Droite felt lost and confused too about what's happening. She then decided to explain to her, regardless if she's sent by Astral or not. "Many years ago, the Chaos was part of the Astral world, but we saw it as dangerous energy, so we got rid of it, which created the Barian world,"

"No way!..." Droite said shocked. Droite learned from her conversation with Kaito that Astral world got rid of Chaos, but she felt shocked to hear that this led to the creation of the Barian world. So this was the beginning of all the reason for what happened past years and months.

"Yes, it is... but we had our resolution, or we thought we did..." Ena was looking straight to Droite as she was explaining the situation to her, without even blinking, with utmost neutrality in her expression, but her tone was a sorrowful voice.

"Then why you're not fighting back?" Droite asked.

"We can't. Astralians can't go near Chaos alone, we can only acknowledge them into us. It has been like that for years. The only one who can are Astral and you humans," Ena replied. Then Droite showed an understanding look, that's why Barians choose to manipulate Dr. Faker and Tron for their mission of destroying Astral world instead of accomplishing it by their own hands. They are the polar opposite, bounded to be untouchable, and the Barian world had to find their ways.

"I know this will be difficult for you, and we would understand if you choose to walk away," Ena said with the same tone of voice.

"I know... that I don't belong here. But... I will do whatever it takes until Astral and others come..." Droite said determinedly.

"Thank you, may Numeron bless you. I know we are asking you a lot-"

"Don't worry, I don't mind giving them a lesson. They shouldn't have done what they did," Droite said angrily. After she said this, everyone's face, including Ena and Melody's face lighted up in joy.

* * *

 _?_

"How could you let this happen?!"

"I was in a rush!-"

"Don't make any excuses! She is human! Means she is on Astral's side!"

Then another Astralian came. "Strange... I didn't see any sight of Astral and those pathetic humans. Hahaha!"

"Now that you mention..."

"But why only one human is here?..." the two that started the discussion, questioned within themselves.

Then the third one intervene. "You guys are just pathetic. Think a little and use your heads for once," as he said this, the others gritted their teeth.

"Think! Astral and others run away, then that butterfly-girl came, means only one thing."

"Wait, are you saying she was sent by Astral to cover until they come?!" said the one who previously duelled Droite.

"That wouldn't be a surprise... You said she knew about Chaos and us, so this must be it."

"Which means she's alone right now, so we can get rid one of our enemies starting from her."

Then the Astralian who previously fought Droite said, "Fooling those guys was easy, I wonder how easy would be with her-"

" 'Fooling those guys was easy' what have you done?! You were given a simple task and you weren't able to carry that out!" the third one said.

"Ugh... we could take care of them if you let us-"

"You would do nothing but make the plan go awry! Only me and those two are taking care of this, while you two stay out of this! Only I will take care of them!"

"Ugh...! Yes, master..." The two said in chorus.

Then that Astralian left the room.

* * *

The Astralian went to their shelter, Ena went to Eliphas and Droite went outside (where the thunder doesn't reach).

"Huh... who would have ever imagined the things would turn out like this..." Droite sighed. She felt puzzled as ever, she never thought something like this would ever happen.

'For my whole life, I was considered a useless bug, a lousy duelist. I don't want to put them in danger... they can do better without me, I'm sure the others will come soon...' Droite thought in the back of her mind, looking at the horizon and then walked where the Astralians gathered.

"But... who will protect them until they will show up... no, they can wait until they'll come. After all, what danger they would go through in here, and they seem so happy..." Droite smiled looking at them. Then Melody noticed her and waved, then Droite waved back.

'This is not my role, so I shouldn't be involved...' she thinks back again, in conflict with herself. She then walks toward higher buildings.

"C' mon! What's wrong with me?!" then another violent thunder lighted up, which brought back her consciousness.

"What am I even thinking?! They need my help! Doesn't matters how I came here, something must have brought me here! There must be! They need my help!"

"You will not help anyone at my sight, hahaha!" those Astralians with the power of Chaos came back, but it was a different one this time.

Droite recognized that he was the enemy at one glance. "Not you guys again! What do you want this time?!"

Then from behind, they felt heavy footsteps accelerating on their way. "You stay back from her!" Ena said from behind. Then Droite turned to see who it was.

"You don't dare to move!" the enemy smiled evilly, as he threatened Ena.

"Now, coming back to you, did you thought after defeating that idiot you would be freed from _us_?" he said with a daring voice. Droite just frown.

"Then let's settle this-"

"Please! Don't listen to him! He's the one who dared to fight our glorious warriors!"

'So it was him! I was right about supposing there were more powerful enemies...'

"Changed your mind already? Isn't it what a coward act like?..."

"No, but in these circumstances, I would suggest you escape before your power runs out..." Droite said smirking, which made the Barian shock.

"Power?... What?-"

"I noticed it, the thunder comes only when you are around us, isn't it? The Chaos inside each Astralians and the Chaos that is manifested inside you are connected somehow.." Droite points it out.

'Incredible, even we weren't able to work this out... wait... is she... sent from Numeron...' Ena thought.

"Where do you want to get with this..." said impatiently the enemy, not liking at all what Droite has pointed out.

"If you duel me, the thunder around the Astral world will stop, considering also how much energy one of you 'leaders' have used against me." Droite grinned as she said this.

"But-" Ena was about to argue as she blurted everything, but then Droite interrupted her raising her hand.

The Astralian tensed and greeted his teeth at thought of that idiot using their power carelessly and a human to be able to work that out so fast.

Then he said, "How dare that idiot calls himself a leader, in my name?" he muttered

"...I'll guess we need to leave it for now but remember! Once I'll be back, that time I'll be ready!" he finished yelling daringly, ready to leave, but then...

"And we'll be ready to crush you once for all!" Droite said it back. The Astralian tensed even more, but then he left.

After Droite saw him vanishing, she puts her hand down slowly, "I'm sorry Ena... I didn't know other ways to deal with him. If he's the one who reduced them like that, I'm not ready to face him yet..." Droite said in a sorrowful voice, which stopped Ena from speaking back.

Then a silence fell between them, neither of them knew what to say.

After a few minutes, Droite broke the silence. "...My name is Droite."

Then Ena looked at her, in surprise. "Droite?..." Ena repeated.

"Yes," Droite replied.

"Ena, I don't know how much time others will take to back... but I'm willing to help you and the people in this world. But I don't have enough strength, that's why I need your help," Droite said with a determined tone. Then Ena knew, that it has to be for certain, she will make a difference in victory and defeat.

"We will help you, Droite," Ena said, with a little change in her expression and tone. She was also determined. Droite gave a nod.

* * *

 _ **Finally finished this chapter!**_

 _ **For the next chapters, others will appear as well. Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter and see you next! XD**_


	9. Chapter 9- New warrior

_**Ninth chapter!**_

 _ **Moving on!~**_

 _ **Alert: New OCC enemy characters! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Droite was determined to help this world, but in order to help them, she also needs their help and support as well.

"Droite, I knew you would help us," Ena said with a relieved and calm voice.

"But be careful, they will be a hazard toward our path, take this," Ena handed over a card to Droite.

Then Droite gave a quick glance and was astounded, "Wait... it's a Butterfly card! How?- "

"This is will help you, the universe gave it to you," Ena replied, making Droite more confused.

"The universe?..." Droite muttered in confusion.

"I watched the duel, so did the universe. It asked me to give it to you. Make good use of it," Ena said, with a soft smile on her lips.

"I don't understand... the universe gave this to me?"

"Numeron Code is in your side..." Ena concluded. But Droite still didn't understand what did she meant by 'universe'.

Then Droite watched and read the card handed to her carefully, "It's a Continuous Spell card... "Reverse butterflies"... Twice per turn it can reverse the effects of any type of cards and effects of both Overlay Units and the monster's effects in the opponent's field... wow," Droite was surprised of how powerful this card was, and continued to read "...if it's used on the turn that it is drawn and applied the 'reverse' effect in both the opponent and the owner's field," Droite was astonished by the powerful effect, and it wasn't much of a problem for the contribute like most her cards where she needs to pay huge amounts of life points, and there was more effect of this card! "...it can be also used from the graveyard, unbelievable!"

Ena then turned around to see her path of their hiding place. "Anyway, be sure to be safe. It seems they're targeting you, and they found us easily than before..." Ena said with a preoccupying expression.

"Wait, is it... because of me? For being different from the Astral kind?..." Droite said, with the same expression of Ena, slightly panicked.

Ena then turned around to face Droite, "I'm afraid it is..." Ena replied, which made Droite froze.

"Ah...!"

'That's why that guy came here suddenly... because they tracked me... it was easier because I am different from them...' Droite thought in the back of her mind.

Meanwhile, Ena left, Droite is dealing with her thoughts, feeling guilty, she felt like she will bring more danger to the Astral kind if she stays near them. But she doesn't want to give up yet. There's only one way then...

Droite looked around and... the Astral sand came to her sight. She didn't know why but she touched the white sand. however, she realised it was very unusual. It has covered her hand with bright white colour and almost looked like a hand of an Astralian. This gave her an idea... she knows now what to do to be not tracked again.

* * *

 _?_

"Elvis, what happened? Hahaha!"

"What there is to laugh about, Stacyln?!"

"Oh, nothing... I just wondered why your mission was cut short..."

"Well, ask that idiot then! He used the majority of our powers and if I use now it will run out-"

"What?" Stacyln asked.

"So you realised just now! That human found out in milliseconds!" Elvis snapped.

"How dare you to compare me to _her_! What about that idiot? Don't tell me..."

"Yes," Elvis replied.

"Argh! They're ruining our mission!" Stacyln shouted.

"What a surprise..." Elvis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Stop being sarcastic, we don't have time for this-"

"Yeah, you're the one talking..." Elvis muttered with a laugh.

Then there was someone coming toward them, it was another one of the group.

"Quiet you two! Our enemies will come soon, we better be prepared," the one who arrived said to the two of them. Stacyln obeyed immediately and went where was a gigantic crystal which shows every part of the Astral world.

Unlike Elvis, who cut his sentence with a laugh. "Don't worry Elfou, they don't stand a chance against me-"

"Don't be so sure about it, that was just a mere demonstration from them," Elfou interrupted Elvis

"Still-"

"Remember that they have Seven Barian Emperors in their side, our archenemy," Elfou said calmly.

"Ha! I really don't understand what Astral is made for... he is even now fighting with those Seven 'show offs'," Elvis said frustrated.

Then Stacyln gave a frown as she couldn't concentrate because of their conversation. "Get a grip you two! I can't find that human anymore..." Stacyln shouted at the two, looking at the gigantic crystal.

"What do you mean?! She can't have gone so far!" Elvis snapped.

"Well, look by yourself then," Stacyln screeched in annoyance.

"What?... Where is she?..." Elvis asked as he couldn't find her anywhere in the Astral world, so they can find Ena and others as they will be shimmers in zillions of shimmers.

"What's going on?! Who is she?!" Elvis shouted in frustration, changing places over and over again.

Elfou watched without blinking even once and with a neutral expression in his face. "Interesting... better find her before she does her move first,"

Elvis gritted his teeth in annoyance, so did Stacyln.

 _'I am not that Droite anymore... I will be not considered as an insignificant butterfly anymore... I will not be considered as weak... I gave it upon that name... I am better and stronger than Droite. I will help them at any costs and even Astral and others can't change my mind.'_

Droite's appearance was completely different, she was completely white, which was the result from covering her self with that sand. Also, she had a stroke of huge luck as she was able to find in a vast and unknown city like in Astral world to find something that resembles the white lenses, which she obviously wore them. She also found a white, long cloak, which she asked a random stranger, that gave one kindly to her.

Droite looked like a perfect Astralian. No one could tell she's from another planet, most importantly the enemy couldn't find her as she was perfectly disguised now.

She immediately returned to that place. She knew they would come eventually, but not as fast as Elvis did.

* * *

Suddenly, a faint voice was heard on the corner from the rest of the crowd, calling Droite's name. Droite immediately went near the column in the corner where she was hearing her name, and she found out it was Melody the one who's calling her.

"Melody?" Droite asked in surprise.

"Sorry, maybe I was too loud..." said Melody with an apologizing voice.

Then Droite answered it with a soft smile, "Don't worry, you weren't loud," Droite reassured.

"Ah, can I ask you something?" Melody asked with a slightly preoccupied expression.

"Sure," Droite answered with a soft smile on her lips.

"Do you know where Droite is?... She's human and..."

In the time Melody was describing the person she's searching for, Droite was giving a shocked expression, but soon realised Melody might not have recognised because of her disguised look of an Astralian. This gave her an idea of a way to tease her.

"Ummm... oh yeah I know where she is," Droite replied.

"Really? Can you please tell me?!" Melody impatient to hear the answer.

"I heard that she... returned to... her original place, I assume she returned to earth," Droite said with a serious voice, which was obviously an act.

Melody didn't like the answer at all. "What?! It's not true! She couldn't have gone back without telling me!" Melody shouted, but Droite still wanted to tease her a little more.

"I'm sorry but that's what I heard-"

"I don't believe you!" Melody shouted again, she refused to believe Droite left her without saying anything, which made Droite laugh.

Melody was confused by her sudden laugh. "Hahaha, got you!" Droite pointed to Melody with a laugh.

"What?... You're horrible!" Melody muttered.

"C' mon, don't say that... I was just teasing you. I'm right here, I'm Droite!" Droite revealed at last, but Melody was still confused; which Droite could clearly see. So she took off the part of the cloak that covered her head, showing her unchanged hair; Melody's eyes lighted up in realisation. Then they gave a big embrace to each other.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me without telling me," Melody said with relieved voice.

"Of course I wouldn't-"

Right after, the whole Astral world shook. This was a bad sign.

Droite then immediately separated from the embrace. "Melody! Don't follow me! I'll be right back!" Droite shouted as the crowd's panicked voice was raising making impossible to communicate. Droite immediately ran outside to see if there were those Astralians leaders, but they weren't here... they were the ones initially chased them. Droite gritted her teeth for seeing their nonsense actions. 'This can be solved only with a fight!'

* * *

 ** _How many days have passed! I have no idea... here the beginning! Hope you enjoyed it. See you next XD_**


	10. Chapter 10-Time is ticking

_**10**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter!**_

 _ **Let's get goiiiiing!**_

* * *

The ground shook around the Astral world as the thunder stormed the ground. Droite didn't hesitate to run up to them, but before, she put a round 'metallic' silver band over the white cloak behind her head, so the hat will cover her head and face even if there was a torrent of wind.

As she approached the enemy, she glances around to find their leader.

' _Please! Don't listen to him! He's the one who dared to fight our glorious warriors!_ ' Droite remembered the words Ena have said to her.

'The guy that I have duelled can't have been possibly enough tough to create such damage and threat to Kaito and others... no, they have to be someone else, someone more powerful...'

As these thoughts raced her mind, Droite couldn't help but feel frustration was taking over her as she couldn't find the leader.

'Wait, the guy that I duelled said to be their leader... and the guy that Ena said to be so dangerous... What type of connection they might have?... Both of them seemed to be very confident to beat Astral...'

After a while of thinking, a shocked face appeared in her face as a sign of realisation. 'The guy I duelled, gave orders to bring thunder made of Chaos and sacrifice Melody! A leader usually gives tasks to a minor position and watch throughout and don't get involved unless someone comes, being able to ruin their plans... It has to be a lie! That guy couldn't have been a leader! If he is, the one claimed by Ena have fought Kaito and others... must be the supreme leader!'

After a while, she stopped running for air. 'So if the leader was assigned to bring destruction, there must be more of them... only one will not be enough for a huge world like this. It's strange for a minor position has such a major role, destroying some part of the Astral world to create a conviction of Chaos being the reason of it, even though Ena, Eliphas and the Astral kind seems to be aware of who are the ones responsible for it... What's the point to convince such a lie creating destruction in front of them? Why are they forced to get rid of Chaos? But if they get rid of Chaos, they will suffer consequences, so why?'

Droite than look around, again trying to spot someone different. But her eyes glanced the sky that shows the enemy's doing from the spot she's standing, in front of her appeared a terrible vision, parts of the Astral world wiped by smoke and thunder. She couldn't resist seeing this any longer.

Then her eyes glared at the enemy's minions, that were thundering and destroying the lands with a simple command. They indeed look-alike the Astral kind, except their skin, which was a much darker colour than the usual bright azure colour most Astral kind has; as if they lost their brightness. They wore silver shining armour, with weapons behind their back, and a shining helmet covering their head, looking almost like a guard, but to Droite, for now, they seemed no more than peasants that didn't know how much they would regret their actions after they would be given a right lesson.

Her right hand goes to her extra deck, from where she took "Night Pallpilloperative". She put the card in the air, from where a torment of wind of light blue colour raged out with each second becoming more aggressive, she eventually evoked her monster and with a slash of the sword and stream, it swept away half of the clan. She then shouts with a clear eager for a fight, "Who is the leader of your clan?!"

Her voice took everyone's attention, their expression seemed to be surprised and shocked. Then an Astralian walked behind her, Droite turned around to see who it was; she didn't recognize the Astralian but knew who he was or what was his role.

'As I thought... there are more of those pathetic leaders...' Droite thought, with an expected look on her face.

"This is surprising... nothing but a pipsqueak of an Astralian like you dared to fight us?" said the Astralian with evil grin stamped on his face.

"What you call me, a 'pipsqueak' will destroy all of you here," said Droite with a confident and fearless tone.

"You sure? You seem to don't know what you're putting yourself into... if an Astralian like you come nearer us, you'll instantly vanish," warned the Astralian enemy. But Droite's face didn't change at all, and the enemy leader could see her unconcerned face, which took some curiosity from the leader.

"That's not my concern, as long as I defeated you and your clan!" declared Droite.

"You have some guts, more than Eliphas... I admit, but I warned you. How about this? If you defeat me and my clan, I'll stop this temporarily, you see, there are some people we need to take care first..." the Astralian said with a malicious tone.

"But... if you lose and I win, your light along with your existence will be on the stake," the Astralian concluded.

"I don't mind," Droite said indifferently. She disguised as an Astralian was successful.

"Then let's begin!" the Astralian announced.

From both of them, a Duel Disk appeared on their wrists. In Droite's left eye a Duel Gazer tattoo appeared, even after she covered her whole face with the sand, while her eye's pupil lighted of a dark turquoise colour. Whilst in the Astralian's whole left eye (they don't have pupils) became light red, like the previous opponent Droite duelled.

"Duel!"

"Because you challenged me, I start the turn! Draw!" the Astralian draw a card, and a grin appeared on his face. "Lucky me, I activate the Field Spell Card "Purgatory passageway"!" Then the Duel Field changed into a field made of somewhat looking like concrete, surrounded by ancient-looking greek columns, and behind both of them, there was a very long passageway.

In Droite's field, a red electric shook rounded where she was standing, which eventually electrocuted her whole body, "Ahhhhhhh-rgh! Ugh..."

"This is the passage of the Barian and Astral world, or it used to be... and for every turn, if the opponent doesn't make any type of damage to my LP in your turn, a Barian electric shook will wipe you 200 LP, and you know what that means..." his eyes closed and his grin stretched further.

"Not only your body will be put into a great pressure but also if you don't cause any damage to me within the end of your turn, your body will be severely damaged and so as the light of your existence, and because I am a fine Astralian, I give you the chance now to-"

"Cut it already! I said this is none of my concern! I will not stop to fight until I defeated you!" Droite interrupted.

'I will maintain the promise! No matter what. I am tired of doing nothing! I will give them a lesson!' Droite thought as she forced herself to stand up.

"Fine, this was your last chance. When I activate this card I can evocate two monsters of the same level with the name "Ethereal" on it!" from the deck those cards got out. "Shining draw- Arghhh!" the Astralian screamed at the mention.

"Shining Draw?..." Droite muttered.

"How do you not know what is a Shining Draw?! Every Astral kind can draw any card you wish," said the Astralian, and then he laughed off saying, "Of course only a real Duelist can do that, not some peasants like you."

"The ability to draw any card you... wish..." Droite mumbled those words.

"I summon "Atum Ethereal"!"

Atum Ethereal-

2000 ATK

Rank 5

Level 6

"And also come to my field "Khephri Ethereal!"

Khepri Ethereal-

1800 ATK

Rank 5

Level 6

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Come forth, New Order Rank 5 "Ethereal Khephri-Atum"!" declared the Astralian.

"Huh!" Droite gasped, 'That guy's monster has the same name as the monsters he used as Xyz materials... Does that mean...?

"Khepri Ethereal has all the effects of the Xyz monsters used as Xyz materials to evoke this monster, in fact, one of the Atum Ethereal effects is I can draw a card from my deck, this effect can be used only for one turn," announced the Astralian. Then he draws a card.

He glances at the card and an evil grin appears on his face, again. "I have drawn "Rank-up Magic Chaos force Astral"!"

'He also has this card...' Droite tensed.

"I overlay "Ethereal Khephri-Atum"! Rise like the sun and mark the enemy's end like a sunrise! Show your light and dark form! "Dark Khephri-Atum EthereAstral" the opponent announced.

Dark Khephri-Atum EthereAstral-

4500 ATK

Rank 5

"I put one card face-down and end my turn. And because I can't attack in the first turn, the Field's Spell doesn't activate," he concluded.

'Okay, it's my turn now,' Droite thought.

"Here I go! Draw!"

* * *

"Huh..." Gauche sighed. "Is the tenth time I called her now..."

'I can't believe she didn't even call me even one time from yesterday...' Gauche thought angrily.

"I guess she missed Heartland City... but she forgot about me already!" Gauche groaned.

Then Gauche sighed again and thought carefully, it's not like her to not pick up the calls... 'Wait... if something happened?... If Droite is not answering...' Gauche said thoughtfully. But then what he should do then?

"The only place I am sure Droite went to is the Tower!"

* * *

 _At the Tower_

Everyone sat onto the sofa, looking down, waiting for the portal to be fixed.

It has past almost two hours now, and to be honest, it needed another couple of hours to fix but everyone seemed to have accepted to wait, despite not knowing quite well how long they need to wait for it, as they could do nothing else for now... except... Alit.

He was losing his temper by now. He looks around again, anyone was protesting against the time or anything like that, some were looking doleful, most of them were downcast. He couldn't resist any longer, "Arrgh!" Alit growled.

"How long we have to wait!?" Alit snapped, standing up, raising his fists. Everyone was looking at him, and to be honest, they were getting frustrated and bored as him.

Right after, Chris enters, who have heard Alit.

Alito doesn't hesitate to go near the door where Chris was standing. "Oi!" Alit calls, pointing at Chris.

"How much time do you need to repair it?!" Alit outcries again. This time his fist grabbed tightly Chris' collar. Everyone stood up to stop him.

"Oi, Alit!" Gilag intervenes to stop Alit getting into a fight. After a couple of seconds, Chris only gently pushed his hands aside with a slightly irritated face.

Then everyone came up to Chris for questions.

"V, is the portal ready... yet?" asked Yuma with a preoccupying expression.

Chris didn't respond for a couple of minutes... he only closed his eyes and, "Not yet..."

"What?!" everyone said in unison. Then why he is here for?...

Even Astral was shocked, it could be seen from his shocked expression, which is now turning into anger.

"What do you mean it's not ready yet!?" Astral snapped in anger, which jumps scared Yuma badly.

Chris was about to argue but Astral interrupted him again, "There is no point anymore! Half of the Astral world is probably destroyed by now! And they depended on us! Everyone is gone!" as Astral was saying this, others could his narrow eyes, etched with fear and anger.

"Cut it already!" a voice could be heard from a person next to Chris. Astral then look up to the door to see who it was... it was Kaito!

"Are you giving up on saving _your_ people already?!" Kaito asked firmly, pointing at Astral, who didn't respond, which made Kaito angrier.

Then Mizael decided to argue back as well, "Oi Tenjo! Astral is right! Astral world is probably half destroyed by now! You need to do things quickly-!" Kaito interrupted.

"We know that! We are doing our best to get things done! Don't forget that also Droite is in the Astral word! We are considering also the chance of Astral world's survival and go against the pre-stabilized time!" Kaito argued back. He also lost his temper arguing with them. So Chris tried to settle this calming them down.

"Everyone! Listen, you don't need to worry about the Astral world for now! We also checked its status and very surprisingly things didn't change as much from what we saw it last time!" Chris showed the data graph collected so they calm down.

"But how is it possible?... The Astral world is almost the same as we saw..." muttered Dumon.

Meanwhile, they were having the conversation, his D-Gazer lighted up. As soon as it started to ring, he got out of the room.

'Who might be calling me in a time like this?' Kaito thought as he was checking his D-Gazer. Kaito's eyes narrowed when he saw the contact's name. It was... Gauche.

Kaito should have at least expected this, but with all this going on... How will he tell him about his sister? Kaito didn't seem to have a choice, he has the right to know after all.

"Gau-" Gauche interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Kaito! I need to ask you something urgently!" Kaito simply nodded.

"Do you know Droite arrived in Heartland, right?" Gauche asked as quickly as he could.

"She-"

"Did something happened to her?" it was clear that Gauch was concerned.

Kaito dropped his jaw. The way he asked... is almost as if he knew what happened.

"Gauche..." as Kaito started speaking, Gauche firmly stared at the screen, waiting for an answer, which Kaito knew it.

"Droite now works in the laboratory with us... Today we opened the portal to the Astral world to help Astral and Yuma, in between, something strange happened as your sister was going toward the portal... and eventually went to the Astral world," Kaito said as calmly as he could, trying to keep his cool. He now expected his brother to be angry and ask about her sister, but actually...

As Kaito concluded, he hasn't shown any excessive reaction from the news, which was a surprise. Instead of asking about her sister... "Helping Astral... and Yuma...?" Gauche muttered.

"It's a long story," Kaito hurried.

"Wait! Is she even okay? You are going to Astral world, aren't you?" he asked calmly.

"When your sister got to the Astral world, the portal got damaged... We are not sure what happened to her but I promise she'll be alright, we are doing our best to repair it. Once it will be repaired, I promise to bring her back-"

"There's nothing to worry about then..." Gauche said calmly. His low temper surprised Kaito a lot.

"I am sure she's fine even if there are those, what you call strange Astralians around..." said Gauche.

"How do you know-"

"Droite talked about it yesterday. Anyway, I hope you go to the Astral world as quickly as possible, not sure for how much time she can handle alone your enemies," Gauche concluded and the D-Gazer hang up the call.

Kaito was only shocked, he has no words to express how he was feeling after that phrase. The Astral world's status was suspicious; so far they theorized Ena and Eliphas did something about it. Or it was handled by Droite! He was confused as hell. If this was the case, he better hurry.

Gauche let out a sigh as he hanged up the call.

"That Yuma... He didn't tell me again how the things were and what was happening," he chuckled as he said this.

"And Droite... Seems she's having fun already... I better pack everything then, those folks doesn't know what's happening either... and my sister needs me," Gauche said, looking at the ceiling.

"Well, better start now, it will at least take one day to get everything ready. I need to cancel my last shows and applications... It's time to give Droite a little visit," Gauche said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 _Astral world_

"Here I go! Draw!" she draws a card, which she puts in her hand.

"I activate the Spell card 'Dance of the Butterspy"! Which can be used when there is Field magic in play. This can allow me to Special Summon two Level 4 or lower "Butterspy" monsters from my hand!"

In the field appears:

Morpho Butterspy

1200 ATK

Level 4

Swallowtail Butterspy

1800 ATK

Level 4

"Then I use the Spell Card "Insect Imitation", I tribute a monster to Special Summon one Insect-type monster from my deck! Because my tributed monster was a Level 3 monster, I can Special Summon one higher Level than the tributed monster, means a Level 4 monster! I Special Summon "Blue Mountain"!"

Blue Mountain

0 ATK

Level 4

"With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Dance in the darkness, beautiful Incarnation of Death! "Night Papilloperative"!"

Night Papilloperative-

2600 ATK

Rank 4

"What are you going to do with those ATK points?" asked mockingly the Astralian.

"I am not finished yet! I activate a Spell card "Overlay Pollen"!" Droite announced, which made the Astralian tense.

"This Spell allows me to multiply the ATK points of my monster for every Overlay Unit on the field! And this itself becomes an Overlay Unit of my "Night Papilloperative"! In the field there a total 5 Overlay Units!"

"Mu-multiply?!" the Astralian whimpered.

Night Papilloperative-

13000 ATK

Rank 4

Then Droite put on a smirk "You thought I finished? When I use this card, your monster's effects are negated."

"No, it can't be! That would be 8500 LP damage" the Astralian backed up.

"Exactly, go "Night Papilloperative"! Attack "Dark Khephri-Atum EthereAstral"!" Droite declared.

"I activate the Trap card "The void of the light"! This saves me from losing except for my monster!" the Astralian announces. His life points are not touched, but his monster gets destroyed from the attack.

"Now end your turn!-" he hurried.

Droite growls in irritation because she didn't manage to make any damages, that means the Field's spell will activate, but she doesn't have a choice. "I put a face-down card and end my turn."

As she ended her turn, the red and white electric shock surrounded her and electrocuted her whole body, and wiped out 200 LP from her.

Droite: 3800 LP

Unknown: 4000 LP

Although it wasn't as hurtful as the first time, it made her scream from the pain as it electrocuted her, but fortunately, it was short-lived. However, the Astralian was very surprised that his opponent was still standing, the Field's energy has a very negative effect against the Astralians without the power they have; he expected at least expected his opponent to scream from the pain as it shook their soul.

"How... how you're still standing?!" asked the Astralian with a shocked expression.

"I guess your power doesn't affect me. As I said, it's not one of my concerns," said Droite with an indifferent expression, which took some nerve from her opponent.

'I guess I underestimated her...' the Astralian thought.

As he sees her indifference, he clenches his fist. "Alright, let's see if you'll resist any longer! Shining draw-" the Astralian stuck again at the mention of those words and almost collapsed. "Wha-what's happening?... Why I can't do a Shining Draw?..." the Astralian muttered.

Droite clenched her fist by hearing him lamenting. "Can't you see it by yourself?!" Droite yelled, which brought the opponent's attention.

"You said every Astral kind can do a Shining Draw, an ability to draw any cards you wish, only a true duelist can do that! You gained new Barian powers and used it against your world! You made suffer thousands of Astralians, you still expect to be even considered one of your kind and do Shining Draws?!" Droite yelled again, which made the Astralian fall into his knees.

"Why? For what purpose you are doing all this? You can go back to be yourself-" Droite said with a calm and understanding tone, but right after the opponent chuckled.

" "Go back to be me" You fool," said the Astralian as he stood up. The Astralian suddenly was surrounded by a dark aura, which preoccupied Droite.

"I will crush everything in my way and get rid of Chaos for our supreme God! And make my world a better place, where Eliphas cannot play with our lives! He's the one who ruined thousands of lives! We are helping our people to reach to us, we think the same way, but they are just threatened by Astral and Eliphas, they are the victims and we are their saviours," the Astralian stared at the sky with his hands wide open and didn't even seem to know what he was talking about.

A shocked face appeared on Droite's face. She understood everything now. Why they are doing this, for what purpose.

 _"But I thought any other Barian power of Don Thousand has vanished... after it passed to Nasch. Yuma and Astral beat him."_ Kaito's words ringed in her mind. 'The power of Don Thousand didn't vanish yet... I need to bring down this course as soon as possible. I need to beat this guy!' Droite thought.

"Well, it's still my turn then. I activate one of the "Dark Khephri-Atum EthereAstral" effects! When my opponent has a monster that has more than 3000 ATK points than my monster, I can attack for two times my opponent directly and make her lose same attack points as my monster's!" announced the Astralian.

Droite growls hearing the news

Then in a flash, the monster was about to attack Droite directly.

"I activate the Spell Card "Butterspy Protection", this Trap halves the amount of damage I'm going to receive-" Droite announces her survival until a torment make her fall on the ground.

Droite: 1550 LP

Unknown: 4000 LP

"Not finished yet! If the opponent survived the first attack, the opponent is allowed to draw a card..." the Astralian says, closing his eyes. Which at first sounded great to Droite, however, he continued.

"which you need to get rid of," he concluded.

The last sentence hit Droite quite hard, she had only one card on her hand... but she didn't give up.

Droite in the draw gives all her concentration, she thinks about the people that considered her as a hero. She never felt like this, she felt... strong and confident. She believed in herself and her cards. For all her life people doubted her, even she doubted herself. But people in the Astral world helped her to boost her confidence, both in herself and her deck.

"Shining... DRAW!" Droite drew the card that she needed, that will turn the tables of this duel.

Droite smirked seeing the card she drew, and then she got rid of it.

"What a fool, why you would do a Shining Draw and get rid of the card you need?" muttered the Astralian.

"Ready or not, you will vanish! I admit you were rather unique to have stood up and duelled throughout the entire duel without falling on your knees, but a game is nice when it lasts a little," said mockingly the Astralian as his monster attacked again his opponent.

"Well, I am more than happy to say that you're wrong. It's finished for you." Droite smirked.

"What?!" the opponent yelled shocked.

"I activate the Spell Card "Reverse Butterflies" from my graveyard!" Droite announced.

"From-from the graveyard?!" said the Astralian speechless.

"This card reverses everything on my opponent's field, such as effects! If I am going to lose 4500 LP because of your monster's effect, therefore I will gain 4500 LP, because the effect is reversed!"

Droite: 6050 LP

Unknown:4000 LP

"No way!"

"Now! "Night Papilloperative"! Attack "Dark Khephri-Atum EthereAstral"!" with all your might!" Droite declared.

The Astralian's shocked face became full of hopelessness, this attack will mark the end of this Duel, there are no such cards in his hand that can stop this.

And with a slash of the sword, Droite finally destroys the monster. And of course, the 8500 LP damage wipes all the LP of the Astralian and make him crush heavily onto the ground.

Droite: Winner

Unknown: 0

And then everyone disappeared one by one.

Then the Astralian stood up and said, "I will crush you... next-time," he struggled to speak.

"Droite!" a childish voice was heard. Droite turned around to see who it was. So did the guy that lost.

"Wait, that's the girl my comrade tried to sacrifice..." the Astralian enemy muttered as was fading. And then he vanished.

"Melody! I am happy that you're fine," Droite exclaimed with a cheerful tone.

"Me too," said Melody with a smiley face.

Then Droite turned to where the enemy was standing a while ago. "I guess your supreme leader needs to check you more," Droite chuckled.

'At least they can't use their power for a long time...' Droite thought.

* * *

 ** _Yay! Droite can do Shining Draws! XD_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, everyone will be here soon XD I hope anyone was OC_**

 ** _The chapter continues and who knows what happens next..._**

 ** _See you next XD_**


	11. Chapter 11 - We are ready

_**11**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter!**_

 _ **Go go go go goooo**_

* * *

 _Astral world_

"No way! Why he didn't consult with me before the attack" Elvis was devastated. They're completely in a run out after two defeats in a row of their former subordinates.

Elvou seemed to be completely indifferent of the matter, although he seemed to be phlegmatic of these kinds of situations; he already knew those were idler than others and no progress was to be made when it comes to giving them tasks.

Then a rampant voice was heard from the giant crystal stone. "So, how is the mission progressed so far?" the demonic voice spoke.

"Calm down Don Thousand... Astral has escaped with a tail between his legs. But when'll he eventually brings that tailback here and then we'll crush them-"

"How much presumptions here," interrupted Don Thousand, and continued.

"Let me remind you that those people are the ones who reduced me to my current, weak form and no one in this room is capable to hold as much power I can hold in my original form-" interrupted by Elvis.

"So if you are so perpetuated of your _true_ form, then why beg and plead to your arch-enemy to carry out your dirty work-!"

Elvou raised his voice, "Did you forgot already? Eliphas tainted this world and Don Thousand is trying to separating it. In exchange, Eliphas will not reign the Astral world ever again! He dares to rule over us after Eliphas' strives to have that ludicrous Rank-up costed our lives. After we defeated Astral and others, Don Thousand will awake the Chaos in everyone and we will govern over Astral world," as Elvou contemplated with their alliance speech, his eyes were cast with red ruby colour as he said those words.

"As he says. Hahaha!" Don Thousand laughed at the feeling of his power of manipulation becoming more stronger. 'Once all chaos will be repelled from the Astral world again, things will get as they supposed to were, haha!'

* * *

 _At the tower_

"The regulation system are all positive. It is thereby completely functioning at its best rate," Chris stated.

"Good work, now it's finally time to take off the long-awaited journey of ours. I call the others, meanwhile make sure the start the power generator," Kaito instructed and took his leave.

As soon he opened the doors, he lends the long-awaited news to the fellas. They immediately crowded and surrendered the portal.

"Yuma..." Kotori stretched Yuma's hand to show the time was coming and overwhelming them.

Yuma felt it, and hold onto his key, and raised it at the portal where a large shimmer was released. Same with Arclight family.

After the circle appeared, which they jumped into as soon as it came across their feet.

* * *

 _Astral world_

Droite stood on the roof, looking at the skylines, wondering the time taking from them to come back. Then she heard the flashes of light scattered at the palace beneath her. She didn't hesitate to see the lights that surged inside. It was none other than Astral and the rest!

Droite stood while they were muttering among themselves. She was taking off her cloak ready to reveal herself to them to make them less worried, but then her feet stopped moving...

"Kaito!" Astral called.

"Yes?"

"As soon as you find Droite, bring her back to the portal and instruct her to go back no matter what, so we don't have further problems for you to come back, your presence is essential, and her presence might endanger our mission for both Astral world and herself," Astral said firmly.

She heard Astral loud and clear, which thought hit her like a truck.

"Sure thing," Kaito replied with a frown, showing concern.

Droite stepped back and hid behind a column; the cloak on her hand was once again covering her identity. She felt very unsure to reveal herself yet. Those words echoed in her mind, if she's found, she won't be able to help Melody anymore, she won't be able to get the bottom of the mystery, she refuses to go back, so shall not be found until everything gets clear.

"It was time you came," Ena greeted them again, with a delighted smile painted on her face.

However, the atmosphere changed as the questions came out.

"What happened so far?" Astral questioned.

"Well, it did go well, Dro-" Ena interrupts herself at seeing Droite's strange gestures behind the crowd. Then she understood and stopped herself from adding on.

Then Dumon added, "The Astral world didn't seem to change from its state in then we saw it last time."

"Yes, Dr- ahh there was umm someone who protected us while you were away," Ena stuttered.

Then a reminder came to Kaito's mind. "Ena! Did you encounter a human girl by any chance? She has hazel eyes, purple bags, blue hair..." as the Kaito added on the list of her description, Ena raised her head to see Droite, and she nodded.

"Uhm yes! She... she's with the Astralian to safety! The poor girl was almost stroke by a bolt of lightning," Ena lied.

"That must be a terrible experience," added Chris, while Droite rolled her eyes.

"So was there an attack or not by that jerk of Elvis?" Alit snapped.

"No there wasn't, that _girl_ completely put him off guard with the news that if any of their subordinates lost, their power will be sealed for a while. Ah-" Ena covered her mouth as she said "girl", while Droite facepalmed.

"Ena, as you talk us through the events, you are mentioning a certain character quite often that we are not acquainted with," Astral pointed out.

Before Ena could answer it. Droite revealed herself in her disguised form of an Astralian.

"I am the girl who is often mentioned in her talk through," Droite retorted.

'Wait, her voice sounds very familiar,' thought Kaito.

"Rio-san, does the Astral and Barian world have opposite sex?" Kotori whispered to her friend in curiosity.

"I think there is..." Rio responded.

Astral was bewildered, "Wait... but that's impossible! You're an Astralian... how did you-"

"It is not by the book that you're the only Astralian that is capable at confronting with the dark side of Chaos, Astral," Droite interrupted, playing defensive.

"Even Eliphas have not the power to confront by himself..." Astral stated.

"Well, I am not Eliphas nor I am going to stop fighting," Droite implicated.

"Yeah... I saw her combat but there wasn't even a scratch," patronized Ena.

"Well, you don't need to worry about it because we are here to handle things by now," said Yuma with a wink with a smile.

Then a sound was heard, debris fall off all over the place, the place they were standing on almost collapsed. Then from the door, a little girl entered, passing through all the friends of Yuma, to then hug Droite tightly.

"Melody! What are you doing in here?! You need to get to safety!" Droite yelled.

"I am not going without you," said Melody determined.

Then Ena stopped Droite by taking by her shoulder. "Droite, why?" mumbled Ena.

"I will explain to you later-" interrupted by Ena

"I don't know why but if anything happens, take this," Ena handed her a card.

"Thanks, Ena," Droite murmured.

Then she looked at the card and was amazed, 'This Astralifiez a person's deck?! Then anyone will notice my human deck now I understand! It also cancels any effects from a Chaos-Astral card from the opponent!'.

Then she realised there was no room for discussion and leapt off to the ground as everyone did.

As everyone rushed outside, the bad surprise revealed above them. "Elvis and Stacyln!" screeched Reginald, with his fist-bumped into the air, "We still have unfinished business, shall we?" Shark demanded.

"The business has already ended, with my victory!" responded Elvis.

"Astral, take care of the rest, meanwhile I make sure Droite is out of this situation, I'll be back!" Kaito said quickly, leaving off the scene. "So where is this safe place Droite's in?" Kaito asked Ena.

Ena panicked running out of excuses, but then- "Not so quickly, Tenjo!" Stacyln called as she noticed he's leaving."You and your other dragon friend are the first in the list! Therefore we shall not allow you to leave the battleground!" Elvis added.

"If you want to surrender, then you need to give your number cards first!" Elvis mocked.

"Then you shall pay to dare for a confront!" Kaito countered.

"Oh! Almost forgot," Elvis chuckled, meanwhile he snatched something from his cloak, a rhombohedron with a white and ruby material inside, which he had thrown on the ground.

"Ena, you need to go back! It's not safe for you to be here!" Astral yelled as the ground started to electrocute. Ena took Astral's advice and dashed out of their battlefield.

"Oh! Look who is here, the mysterious envoy of Astral world..." Elvis called out, facing Droite, as she frowned.

"You have shown some guts here, you even have beaten one of our subordinates, I must compliment you for your audacity," Stacyln spoke with a sarcastic clap.

"I must warn you, I am not who I seem to be," Droite resented.

"Yes, we know you and especially the other human friend of Astral has caused major problems throughout our mission," Elvis informed with a frown.

"W-wait a second, who do you mean by 'human friend'?" Kaito questioned, reading the minds of everyone.

"Of course we mean the 'butterfly girl' you send to guard this world while you were away, I must admit it, that's the cleverest thing you did so far, she did a pretty decent job, maybe too decent," Elvis frowned.

"Soon she'll pay anyway, such a shame she didn't even deign to say her name..." Elvis spoke with a grin, while others gritted their teeth, whereas Droite remained calm and watched.

'So Gauche was right, Droite got involved in this, it is because of her if Astral world's status remained the same, there is something suspicious going on, they already targetted her. I hope she can handle things for the time we bring her back...' Kaito thought.

"Even if that lousy 'butterfly girl' stated a quite shocking truth, our mission is far away from being dismissed," Stacyln stated.

"What is the 'shocking truth' she told you?" asked Thomas impatiently, while others could only stare.

"I know what she said," said Droite catching everyone's attention.

"The Chaos in each Astralian's and the Chaos manifested in our enemies are connected. That is why whenever the enemies are in the neighbourhood, the Chaos starts to clash against each other causing a powerful thunderstorm. When they duel, they use up the energy that is used to destroy part of the Astral world, when their subordinates lost against me a-and Droite... they have also lost that part of the power to fight and destroy. Therefore they are currently unable to fight against us until that power is generated-"

"Yeah what she said! But you far away from danger, oh trust me!" Elvis interrupted angrily, feelings of revenge was flowing on his body. The battlefield they stood on continued to flash black and transparent and continued to electrocute the ground, getting screams from everybody, even Kotori. After a couple of seconds, the torture ended and the enemies were gone, not sure what that thing did to the ground but they would have discovered it soon.

Then Ryoga turned around at Droite glaring suspiciously. "Who are you? And how do know so much about enemies?" Ryoga retorted, which put Droite off guard.

She didn't think about it yet, about her new identity, she didn't feel like, to tell the truth at Astral.

Everyone turned at her, waiting for a response. "So?"

'What do I say now?... Let's see, maybe something that resembles Ena, maybe... Oh, what do I say?...' Droite thought panicky.

Then Kaito intervenes being impatient. "We asked you a question-"

"Dena! Yes, my name is... Dena," Droite responded.

"Dena... that's a quite... unusual name," Astral commented, which made her sweat.

"Dena, you have shown a noble spirit along with incredible power trying to protect our world, and your observation will certainly be used within our advantage against our enemies. It would be great if you could join us," Astral offered.

Droite contemplated, but Kaito and others don't seem to know what's happening, she needs to share more information and work together.

Droite stepped forward and faced them. "I'd be honoured," Droite responded.

Then Yuma jumped ahead and welcomed the new member, handshaking her. "Now you're one of us! I am sure you'll be really helpful! You are really brave to step up to protect your world!" Yuma gushed with a grin, which almost jumps scared Droite.

"Don't worry, everyone here will defeat each of them one by one and we will save the Astral world!" said Yuma excited.

"If you ever need, just call us and we will come to rescue you!" Yuma showed a thumbs up, which made Droite chuckle.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Droite responded, smiling.

At that moment a scream was heard. In Droite's horror, she recognised that scream. "Melody!" Droite yelled and everyone turned upwards.

Then above them, they saw Elvis and Stacyln floating together with a tied Melody surrounded red circles.

"Droite! Droite help!" said Melody locking her eyes with Dena.

"Wait, did... she say Droite?..." Kaito asked perplexed, which made Droite shake uncontrollably.

"Shut your whiny mouth peasant, your existence is important as much as our pride and soon you will be disposable," threaten Stacyln with a wicked beam, getting nerves from Droite, that clenched her fists as tight as she could.

"Not you guys again..." said Kotori with a preoccupying expression.

Then Yuma stepped forward. "Leave her-"

"alone!" shouted Droite. Her eyes narrowed, her fist-bumped in the air.

"Wait, do you know her?" asked Mihael.

"Yes, I do," Droite responded glaring at their wicked smile, her eyes full of rage.

"If you don't leave her now, you'll feel sorry," Droite threatened, her voice low, gritting her teeth.

"I'll consider it," Elvis responded. Then the previous battlefield they stood, cracks were created, and a giant vortex appeared under Melody's feet. Then Elvis and Stacyln stopped the spell that permitted her to float, leaving her, as Droite said.

"Noooooooo!" Droite screamed desperately as she was falling into the vortex.

"Droiiiiiiiite!" screamed Melody, as turned into colourful shimmers.

"If you want to duel us, you need to reach us in this destination," then Stacyln dropped a card. Which Astral caught.

"And if you beat us, you get Melody and her powers back, but if you don't, her powers will belong to us and we get to do what we want with it, hahaha," warned Elvis.

Then a portal grew behind them and they also turned into shimmers, leaving Droite falling in her knees.

"Are you ok?" Rio reached and grabbed Droite by her shoulders.

Kaito frowned, he exactly knew how she was feeling because he felt the same towards his brother.

"Dena, don't worry we will save her and make them pay for it," reassured Kaito. Droite then turned around to face him. Kaito suddenly felt shocked when their gaze met. He saw her full face, her eyes, every facial trait seemed familiar. He couldn't help but gasp.

After Droite saw his reaction, she immediately turned her face away from his and carefully hidden her lilac bangs.

"Everyone, we will now begin our journey again!" Astral shouted.

"This time they won't get us," Alito screeched, while Gilag fisted his hands.

"Che, they will pray after they tasted my tachyon dragon's full power," Mizael said confidently.

"Eeeeeee I am so excited! Kattobingu da ore!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I and Nash are ready Astral," Durbe responded.

"Hey! You can't cut me off like that Durbe! I am also ready!" Rio yelled, making Durbe give her an apologetic smile.

"Hehehehe, they didn't even taste my dark side yet..." Vector said with a wicked smile. Then everyone turned around at him worryingly. "Ah-ah it's for the best!" responded Vector; at least it's cleared up.

"I am ready Astral," Droite responded with a frown.

"We are all ready," responded Kaito.

Then Astral activated the card, and the light scattered from the card, blinding everyone, and suddenly, the cracks under their feet opened, and a vortex opened, in which everyone started to fall.

Where will this conduct? Can Droite save Melody?

* * *

 _ **Omg it has past so much time since the last update! I hope you enjoyed this series so far and more is going to come! Stay tuned and see you next XD!**_


	12. Chapter 12 - A new Trio

_**12**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapteeeeeer**_

 _ **Yo hoooo!**_

* * *

Screams of this unexpectedness were heard. The space they fell into has grown a glowing light, which constrained them to cover their eyes. The growing light in the space eventually devoured each of them. Then silence.

 _?_

Droite felt a gelid sensation as she came back to her senses. The smooth crystal ground of the floor as cold as frost, which was frigid. Droite twitched her eyes for several seconds before recalling what happened.

She also felt another presence. Other two presence to be exact. As she turned her head around, she saw two unconscious girls, which happened to be Rio and Kotori. Droite went up to Kotori and shook her head.

"C' mon Kotori, wake up..." Droite shook her head gently, which woke Kotori from her unconscious state and started tweaking her eyes.

"D-Dena?..." Kotori asked in confusion. Then Droite sat her up and went to wake Rio.

Kotori started to look around the crystal cavern, noticing the stream at the edge, meanwhile, Droite was waking Rio. Kotori then wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a bone-chilling sensation.

Then Kotori joined Droite and waited for her friend. Rio gasped and opened her eyes.

"Wha- where are we?..." Rio asked, half awake. Then she, as the rest started to recall what has happened.

"I don't know what is this place but I think this the beginning of our journey to get our enemies..." Droite responded, giving quick glances on the cavern.

"But where is Ryoga? And the others?..." Rio questioned at the sudden realisation of being the only ones here, panicky glancing around.

"Good question. I don't see anyone apart from us," Droite stated.

"Girls, listen!" A soothing womanly voice spoke, it sounded very familiar. Then the three girls immediately looked up of the cavern from where they heard the voice coming from.

"Girls, I am Ena. I know you are all feeling lost, but I somehow came in contact with you after that blast, and I will guide whenever you need me, you just need to press on the button of your D-Gazers," Ena informed. Then their D-Gazers appeared on their eyes with an antenna that attached, whereas Droite's Duel Gazer tattoo activated.

"Remember, call me when you are absolutely in need, I cannot stay all the time there with you. Your first mission to find the enemies and retrieve Melody is to find the Chaos-Astral crest, but listen, be careful, it won't be easy, you need to all work together as a team, everyone should help each other," Ena warned, which made Kotori worry and the two of them to frown, imagining what was waiting for them.

"Ena, do you know where are the others? And where is my brother?" Rio asked in a rush.

"Everyone seemed to be divided into different paths, I think they have a plan. Your brother is fine, he's with Yuma, Astral and Kaito. Like here only three of you. They separated everyone into groups, I am not sure what they have in mind but I suppose is to not have an advantage of teaming up," responded Ena.

"Another thing, after you collected the fragment of the crest, you need to find your friends to complete the crest. The fragment is divided into four pieces, therefore you must be divided into four groups..."

"Ena, what about the Astral world, when we will be here searching the crest, they'll destroy everything, and they will sacrifice Melody! What are we going to do?" Droite questioned worriedly.

"This was their plan from the start. To get rid of Chaos from this world and use Melody's power while trapping you in here. But after you... and Droite makes them use to lose all if the negative Chaos, they are taking a long time to replenish it, while you are in search of the fragments. This fragments will give you a new power if you survive and demonstrate that you are worthy. Do not fear love, Melody won't be in danger any time soon, you'll understand throughout the journey," Ena concluded, which calmed Droite's nerves down.

"Oh, almost forgot! I have something for you, _Dena_ ," Ena mocked her, giggling, which caught her attention. Then a small spherical, blue crystal colour object appeared on her hand.

"What is this?" Droite asked while the others gazed in curiosity.

"*Cough* I supposed that the cloak was uncomfortable to walk around with, so if you use it, your dress will transform. And... you lost some light on your face," Ena chuckled. Droite's palm immediately went on her cheeks, she quickly covered her face with the cloak, if they know it, then everyone will.

'This is not good. My sand has got off, what did I expect anyway? So this will transform me into an Astralian on the outside? I feel like I don't miss anything now...' Droite thought.

"So your journey starts there, you need to reach the surface on the abandoned tower of the Astral world, so you need to swim in the stream outside the cavern," Ena informed, and everyone nodded.

"Ena, are we ever going to be able to be in contact with Yuma and Astral throughout our journey?" Kotori asked shakenly in fear.

"You will, you all will soon enough. Actually if they need any help, they must contact you anytime because your fragments are incredibly close, you might have clues that they need most and they might have clues that you need, you'll start to work together with them," Ena replied, which painted a smile in Kotori's face and Rio, as she can check upon her brother, and Droite because she can check upon Kaito.

"So the end of my time with you is close, each minute they are gaining more power, I'll leave the rest to you. I wish you the best of luck," with this her echoing voice has left the cavern, and the girls felt the tension growing inside them.

"So we need to reach the surface of an abandoned tower," rephrased Kotori.

"And we will go through lots of challenges," rephrased Rio.

"And we need to prove ourselves worthy," rephrased Droite.

"We need to be ready for anything coming on our way! And stay alert at every time," Droite apprised, while the two of them gave a nod.

Then Droite pulls out the spherical pearl and throws in the air, which emanated shimmers and started to glow. Then the pearl reached Droite's collar and her whole body shined, giving her a completely new outfit and her cloak transforming a sort of mantle, the hat covering her face, her skin completely glowing white, her eyes of crystal indigo colour, her earrings floating on her side of the neck.

The two of them looked at her mesmerised.

"So how do I look?" Droite asked happily, looking at her new outfit.

"You look awesome!" Kotori said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You look great Dena!" Rio said admiringly.

As they were commenting, the ground around them shook again, taking them by surprise.

"There is no time! We need to move on!" exclaimed Droite, posing herself, her arms thrown in the air. Then the other two immediately joined her. Kotori was hesitant, she didn't know how deep the water was, she was just used to the swimming pool in her swimming classes, but this was a deep unknown sea full of danger and wasn't sure for how long she would keep up with them, but if it was for Yuma and Astral, she would.

Then Kotori has started the countdown, "It's not like we have a choice... *sigh*. Three." The girls positioned.

"Two." All of them took a deep breath.

"And one!" Sound of loud splashes echoed in the cavern, they made sure they were in sync, so everyone is going to be together. Kotori made sure she took as much oxygen as possible and swam as fast as she could. They followed the only path they had, at the side, there were large giant walls of crystal, it must be the underlayer structure under the tower they need to pay a visit to.

* * *

 _?_

"You mean the girls are going to the abandoned tower, also called the 'Ghost tower', hmmm," Astral rephrased.

"Yes, and they were quite determined. I am sure they will succeed for sure," Ena contemplated.

"Wait! Kotori will be in great danger! She might get lost and get targeted by whatever is going to be there-" Yuma shouted panickily.

"I'll suggest speaking for yourself Yuma... those things might apply to you more..." Astral mocked.

"EEeeeh?!" Yuma cried. "'Speak for myself'?! I am totally in control of everything cause I am feeling the floooooow!" screamed Yuma jumping and then falling off like a potato sack. Then Ryoga and Kaito sighed.

"Dena and Rio are there to take care of her if she needs anything Yuma. Now let's talk about our mission, shall we?" Kaito changed the argument, being rather impatient.

Ena was bewildered, "Eh-h oh yes! So your mission will take place in the Unphatomable Village, that survived the assaults and attacks from the Barian world for years. It is a mystery even for us. Eliphas told that there is a powerful warrior that protected them within those Dark days. The village also has the relatives of Melody. Eliphas and I retrieved her from her village because of the damage caused and we saved the only ones that were left. Even though we don't know where are the rest of them..."

"Anyway, it is thought that the village contains mysterious ruins, you need to uncover the truth and bring the fragment. You'll be challenged no matter what. The card they gave you is bound to curse you and attract any diversion on your path as possible, you need to prove yourselves worthy and find the fragments. You need to be constantly in contact with the girls, the D-Gazers will permit you to be in contact with them. They might have clues that serve you than them, and if you need me, you just need to press the button," Ena informed, then all of them glanced the bracelets.

"I cannot be always with you, my time here with you is close to ending. I wish the best of luck," Ena disappeared.

Then Yuma closed his eyes and turned his face away clenching his fists. "A Ghost Tower sounds much cooler..." Yuma complained with a grumpy face.

"Then let's go," Ryouga ordered.

"Ryouga, this time don't rush and think before doing a move, don't repeat the same mistakes and myself-" Kaito gushed

"That was the last time! Okay?!"

"You always do it, no matter what circumstances. You just give in and think in a simple manner," Kaito stated in an irritated expression, which offended Ryouga deep inside, but he kept his cool.

"Shut your mouth!" Ryouga shouted indignantly.

You need to realise how idiotic they are becoming," Kaito scolded.

"Hey, can you stop you two!" Yuma intervened.

"Tell that big-headed jerk to be quiet!"

"Kaito, c-could you stop bothering Shark?... Pleeeeease?..." Yuma obeyed hesitantly.

"Yuma, last time _both of you_ activated that trap, _both of you_ acted stupidly, _all of you_ didn't listen to me, _both of you_ caused problems to everybody! And guess who tried to fix all of those problems? And saved you bringing you back to Earth? Me _and_ Astral!" Kaito scolded, making Yuma look down with a guilty stare and shut Ryouga's mouth, who was gritting his teeth in annoyance, Astral also felt guilty for not listening to him and therefore he was also a part of the accident.

"B-but we weren't the only ones! Alito and Gilag also took a part in it-" Yuma said trying to find excuses to not feel responsible and then Astral interrupted.

"No, Kaito. Yuma is not responsible, I am, I didn't control him because I trusted him with that job," Astral contemplated, which made Yuma feel even more tense.

"And I would understand if you don't trust us with these types of situations..." Astral said calmly, which irritated Ryouga a lot.

"Can you all be quiet?! Let's just go and wait for the worst!" Ryouga shouted, trying to change the argument.

"Fine, just try to keep from away from ruining our journey," Kaito added.

They looked the path that was created above them and giant walls that divided that part from the rest of the Astral world. They looked at it intensely and started running towards it.

* * *

 _The Ghost tower_

The girls finally reached the surface and started to take deep breaths. Unexpectedly, they became dry.

They approached the tower and couldn't help but feel mesmerised at the skyscraper, there was enormous debris around it, dead leaves and beanstalk entangled to the walls. After a moment they all felt shivers in their spine. Droite clenched her cloak with her nails.

"I have a bad feeling..." said Rio amazed.

"This is huge and completely worn out! I wonder what awaits inside... I already feel uneasy..." Kotori gasped.

"I also feel uneasy... I feel strong energy coming from the inside, really close, but cannot place what is it... it might be because it is Chaos-Astral energy, I might not be very helpful, I can only sense Chaos' presence..." Rio informed.

"Well, the cards they gave us is bound to curse us no matter what, but I am ready to face anything if it means to save Melody!" Droite insisted.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Rio soothed with a smile.

"I do... I got attached to her within the time I had known her..."

Then the door opened itself, revealing an azure crystal room, with broken columns and crackled walls and floor, however, unlike the glowing brightness they got used to seeing, the rooms were pitching dark, filled with shadows.

The girls were taken by surprise by the loud noise the door made shutting behind them by itself, which they kind of expected it would. However, they got alarmed when the Tikki torch attached to the crackled walls lighted up with a sapphire coloured fire.

"I think we should take one, it's pitching dark inside," Droite suggested, then the girls nodded and each of them took a Tikki torch, that illuminated the whole room.

"So, does anyone have an idea of where should we start? We cannot go in separate ways, we always need to be together," Rio cautioned, carefully inspecting every visible part in the search for a clue.

"That is correct, but I have a feeling that we will be separated soon..." Droite suggested.

"What do you mean?" Kotori groaned.

"I am not sure yet, but I feel like there is something is waiting for us to go through a trap... I don't want to scare you but, my sense of danger has never failed me yet, not even the bizarre ones, that's why I trust the feeling of a trap lying beneath our feet, just waiting to be stepped on," Droite warned them, feeling the sensation of the dangers surrounding her, exactly the way she felt in Heartland Tower. However this time it was a bit peculiar, it was more acute, more clear. She suddenly felt a shock, she felt an abnormal sensation reaching out from her deck, she felt energy rush through her body, it oddly felt pleasant, she felt powerful.

Rio and Kotori stepped backwards, gazing the floor. "I completely agree with you, now that you mention it... I didn't release there might be traps here..." Rio contemplated.

"Where might be the traps?" Kotori urged, with a worrying expression.

Rio gritted her teeth, trying to focus on any sign that suggested that there were traps, "I don't see to have a choice but to risk-"

"Wait, I don't know how... but I feel like I know where we should not step..." Droite murmured. Then opened her deck box and took a card out while the others looked in curiosity. She raised her arm and shimmers scattered from the card; a swarm of butterflies came out of the card, covering the marbled crystal floor. Each of them laid in different spots.

"Wait, there were really traps under our feet!" Rio exclaimed.

"They are laying on the part of the floor that is safer to step on," Droite informed.

The butterflies in appearance looked like shimmers in their eyes and the wings were illuminated and covered in pure white shimmers that they couldn't suspect it was a butterfly.

The three of them jumped on the butterflies. When their feet clashed them on the ground, they would disappear leaving shimmers on the air and returning in the card.

Unfortunately, Kotori has reached a part of the room that is filled with traps as there were no shimmers nearby, except for one. Kotori positioned herself and jumped. Then as she stepped on it, the floor cracked, taking her by surprise, making her trip. However, she tried to resist, by swinging her arm as if she was swimming, to find balance. Accidentally her hand reached the floor. First, she thought her hand landed on the spot she was stepping on but in her surprise, the floor deep down.

The wall started to crackle and dust filled the floor, shaking the entire tower. Then three circles appeared under their feet.

"It's my fault! I'm so sorry!" Kotori cried out an apology, frowning.

"It's fine, there's nothing we can do about it," Rio said gritting her teeth.

The circle glowed immensely, and for two seconds they floated and vanished as if turning into dust. They were transported somewhere.

* * *

 _Unphantomable_ _village_

"Why this is called the unphantomable village?" Shark asked in curiosity while brushing his palms on the crackled walls.

"This place doesn't look so good. It was probably destroyed by the three of them," Yuma commented glancing around.

"Unphantomable... The Astralians in this place had more power, knowledge, intellectuality compared to most places in the Astral world within the last millennium. They could even lead this world _because they had Chaos, which they did not get rid of._ Before being called the "Unphantomable", Eliphas called them as "Traitors" or "The Wicked" of the Astral world. The people here fought against Elipha's idealisms and loses, so they left without a trace, together with their village. However, even if it survived the attacks from Haruto, it did not this time. The surviving Astralians living here has escaped towards the Tower Center of the Astral world under Ena's hands," Astral concluded.

"That's quite the story..." Yuma added.

"Interesting, it seems the same story is told by those monoliths," Kaito pointed out towards the upfront in their right corner of the ruin. Then everyone turned around in the same direction.

"Huh- You're right!" Astral gasped in surprise.

"Wasn't this recent? How could anyone have time to do that?" Shark frowned in confusion, this didn't look like a monolith as they approached.

Kaito tilted his head and focused on the writings, "Maybe it's not a monolith, it was specifically written for us."

"But why? And how do you understand the writings?" Yuma gushed in confusion.

"Keep your idiotic questions to yourself Yuma... Here! There is a drawing here saying everything we wanna know," Shark replied irritated by Yuma's stupidity. Yuma gave an apologetic smile and giggled getting more scolds from Shark.

"These writings will tell us the story of this place throughout, which should help us to find the fragments to defeat our enemies," Kaito figured.

"I am definitely worthy of that!" Yuma exclaimed.

"No Yuma, _we_ are," Astral corrected.

"Hey, shouldn't we be in contact with the girls?" Shark remembered.

"Yes, we should call them to tell them about our discovery," Kaito's pulled his azure D-Gazer from the pocket, which is connected with his D-Gazer tattoo.

"I'll call my sister then... Hey Rio-"

"WHY YOU DIDN'T PICK UP MY CALLS?!" Rio's voice screamed off the phone, which almost jumps scared him and made his head keep as many distances as possible from the D-Gazer.

"R-rio I am sorry-!"

"You won't get away with it easily this time Ryoga! I won't forgive you!-"

The other boys stared at him and pitied him, sighing. Kaito crossed his arms and called Dena, she was an Astralian, so she would clearly know about their place, right?

Meanwhile, Rio was arguing with his brother on the phone, Kaito called Dena.

"K-kaito?-"

"Dena, you must know the place you're in since you're Astralian. So, tell us, what do you know?..."

"Kaito... I wish I did know this place, but Kotori accidentally stepped on a trap... there were no clues of how to free from it, so we realised your place might have the clues we need. All of us called you but there was no response, until now."

"That's strange, my D-Gazer didn't show any calls right now, so what type of trap you girls are in anyway?" Kaito asked, confused as Dena's image in the D-Gazer was upside down.

"A deadly one I would say. There is no time for this! We need to put the stones in the correct order attached to the door, find the correct combination of these letters: a character that resembles the image of a sickle, them rhombus, arrows, triangles," Droite struggled to talk as she was stepping on a small piece of the marble brick. The piece of brick her two feet could barely stay in balance was flowing on lava, it was attached to the one Rio and Kotori was standing on. They were surrounded by crystals, means they were in a cavern. Far ahead of them, there was a door with the combination, but the marble brick would melt by the time they will reach the door.

Then Kaito glanced around and the monolith came into the view. Under the Astralian letters, there are four big letters printed on it. "Found it!"

"What is the combination?"

"The first letter resembles a sickle, the second one is a triangle, then arrows and finally rhombus-"

"Sickle, triangle, arrows and rhombus," Droite rehearsed.

"Thank you, see you later," Droite hang up.

"Wait! She hanged up..." Kaito muttered.

Droite's hand immediately went to her deck box. It took her five seconds to find the ard she was searching for.

"Girls! I have a plan! "Swallowtail Butterspy"!" Droite roared.

The Assasin Butterfly gave her the weapon and vanished. Droite threw the weapon with all her might towards the walls of the cavern, the weapon elongated itself, while Droite held the handle of the weapon, the hook at the edge hit the crystal. The pointy and sharp edge entered the crystal, being stuck in the process. Droite pulled the weapon, and let her feet leave the brick jumping in the air. The weapon then started to shorten itself, working like a measuring tape which pulled Droite up the crystal wall. Her hand touched the smooth crystal and stood on the flat crystal under her feet. She moved to her left direction carefully, if her feet slipped, she would fall at the sharp pointy crystals at the edge of the wall, or even in the lava. She was glued to the smooth surface while moving. She took out the pointy hook with her strength and carefully thrown to the door, but her throw wasn't enough strong. The girls looked at her surprised and knew what was she doing, so they better also do something.

Rio summoned her ice monster "Blizzard Falcon". Unfortunately, it couldn't freeze the lava because it was from a different dimension, it was of an azure colour and it didn't work under the power of ice Rio's deck held. However, Rio noticed Droite's struggle to throw within the small brick of crystal she was standing on.

"Dena! Listen!" Rio yelled her name, having her attention.

"My monster will make the crystal brick you're standing on thicker, so you can put all your strength to that throw!" Rio shouted, smiling. Droite smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you!"

Blizzard Facon approached Droite's feet and from his mouth, a storm of winter came out creating an icy crystal brick. Droite had more room for her body to turn towards the door and make that throw. Again the pointy hook hit the crystal door and stood on the icy crystal brick Blizzard Falcon created. Then she tried to work on the combination of those letters and threw the weapon to Rio.

When Rio reached where Droite was standing on it was Kotori's turn. She hesitated for a second but then pulled herself together, 'It will be just like those gymnastic lessons...' she thought to herself.

After all of them reached towards the door, the marbled brick has melted. They all put the combination given by Kaito and the door started to open itself, revealing a crystal wall, which made them back up in surprise; was that only a nasty reward! But then a circle appeared, the light has pierced through them and they turned into dust again, apparently, that's how they travel from rooms to rooms in Astral world...

The room they were in was normal this time. It looked like a training room, next to them were endless columns, ahead of them was stairs that conduct to a statue. Behind the statue, there was a huge stained glass, where there was a message written on them.

"Uh! Rio-chan! Dena-san! The stained glass!" Kotori gasped. This made Rio and Dena turn their heads toward the window and gasp in surprise of what was drawn in it.

Dena immediately called Kaito to answer his question, so did Rio to her brother, and Kotori to Yuma.

"Yes? Did you get out of the trap?-"

"Yes, we did, and we also found something about our palace, on a stained wall," Droite informed, she then took a photo with her D-Gazer and send it to Kaito.

"Kaito, this is a ghost palace! When the first attack was made this palace was made to protect the people from getting attacked. Those who held Chaos was executed or died on those maze of deadly traps, that's why we had and will have a hard time of getting the fragment," Droite swallowed panickily.

Kotori shook in fear, with one hand she held the D-Gazer and with the other hand, she held her body tight, but after seeing Yuma's face, courage came to her, but couldn't help but give him all responsibility, "Yuma! You need to hurry and get us out of here! You got me!" Kotori ordered him rising all of her vocal cords.

"But we need to rescue ourselves first!" Yuma rebuked irritated.

"What does Yuma mean? Did you fall in a trap too?" Rio assumed, seeing her brother's pissed off face.

"That idiot activated a trap a while ago!" Ryoga snapped, gazing irritatingly anything that is not Yuma, while he gave him a guilty stare.

"Does that mean we have your clues again?" Droite asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's on the stained glass-" Kaito's line was cut off, so was the others'.

"It won't be so easy this time!" a ghostly voice was heard from the statue. The boys heard the same words.

"Is this what I think it is?" Astral supposed within himself.

"The angry spirits that were unjustly punished by Eliphas, are plotting revenge against him, and this revenge can be done getting rid of people on his side, _us,_ " Droite and Rio uttered their thoughts, making Kotori back up in fear.

"If you want to save your boy friends, then you must win against us, but if you lose, they will die together with you within this place! And join the sufferance we tolerated of the wickedness Eliphas held towards his own world for his selfish purposes. He is no different from the ones who attacked this world and no different from you and Astral! Here are the rules, the three of you will share 4000 LP and duel against me, who will have 12000 LP-"

"But that's unfair!-"

"Quiet Ice girl! This will be the price you pay for going against us. Cheer up, the poor me is all alone, while there's three of you... Anyway, if you have 0 LP, all of the boys will die, along with the person who lost by me!"

Kotori brought both of her hands to cover her mouth, she couldn't handle it, there was no chance she could win with her duelling experience, nonetheless, she was carrying a life in her shoulders. She could already assume it was Yuma.

The boys looked at the screen attentively while gritting their teeth in frustration.

"Oh in case you don't accept my challenge, one the boys will have an instant death-"

"No, we accept your challenge and we will win!" Droite declared.

"But Dena..."

"Rio, Kotori, we already should've been prepared for this, Ena told us we need to work together, as a team, to get the fragment. If we don't past this meek challenge, it would have been better for them if we didn't involve in this, we are not carrying their life only, but for the whole Astral world, we need to do it for them too. That's why I will give my all." 'And I am protecting Kaito's life at any costs!'

"Dena-san, hm. I am really an idiot! I know that I don't have so much experience, but with you girls around me I don't have to fear anything!" Kotori encouraged herself rising her two fists in the air.

"Aha Kotori, I will give my all as well!" 'And I will show my hot-headed brother once for all what I am capable of! It's time to give you back all the favours when you saved my life!'

"We accept your challenge!" the girls said in chorus.

"Fantastic, let's open the dances! Shall we?"

"Duel Disk, set! Duel Gazer, set! Duel!"

* * *

 _ **Seriously, this is going to be an episode of H20 or Winx at this point XD**_

 _ **Yay! Chapter 12 ends here! Next chapter there will the duelling! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be tuned for the next one, the guys are really in a mess right now... stay tuned and see you next! XD**_


	13. Chapter 13 - A Powerful Pit

_**Chap 13**_

Inner worries chanted inside the boys as they witnessed the screen projected above them by a mysterious source. Astral narrowed his eyes as the witch looking Astralian's voice ringed on.

"I see, our enemies triggered our people that never got rid of the Chaos and was punished or exorcised by Eliphas, therefore who still has a grudge against him, the inner hatred will be triggered by the Chaos they spread. Astralians without Chaos don't feel anything, nor hatred. Before we united with the Barian World, we felt no hatred or emotions of a sort, but now that we have Chaos, we acknowledged them into us and are able to feel human and Barian emotions. But the Chaos also triggered their hatred to the point of being wicked..." Astral speculated.

"Since you have a massive advantage we'll start this duel!" Droite declared. 'If what Ena said is right, I should have no problem duelling in front of everyone. This card will Astralifize my deck for the eyes of my surroundings, but it will appear normal in my eyes, even if I will pronounce its name, they will hear the Astralian language of the same name... alright.'

"I draw!" Droite puts the card back in her hand. "I activate the Field Spell "Astral Millenium"!" then the room was completely turned into a remote city of the Astral world that resembled the one before the Rank-up, and the stained glass turned into a sky full of stars, and the marbled floor they were standing on transformed into roofs of those "palaces". Astral's eyes widen at the realisation the card she just used, Ena mentioned something about working on a similar card, but the fact it was donated to her by Ena herself... she must have shown quite potential to have earned it.

"This card negates any effects of a Chaos-Astral card, as well as their special abilities!" Droite informed, which made their opponent frown, whereas the girls felt relieved and grinned as if they felt secure now.

"It also permits me to draw 2 cards. I draw!"

"Then I activate-" the spherical object she was wearing illuminated the room and her deck, Droite understood, it must 'the magic dust'.

"I also activate the Spell card "Dance of the Butterspy"! This card allows me to summon "Morpho Butterspy" and "Swallowtail Butterspy" directly from my hand!"

Morpho Butterspy

ATK 1200

Level 4

Swallowtail Butterspy

ATK 1800

Level 4

"And I Overlay my two Level 4 "Morpho Butterspy" and "Swallowtail Butterspy" I build the Overlay network! Come beautiful incarnation of death of the night, assassin thee! "Night Papilloperative!"

Night Papilloperative

ATK 2600

Level/Rank 4

'I can clearly see my monster's true form... how do the others see it?' Droite wondered.

Kaito frowned seeing them, those cards look oddly familiar, and their effects as well... all he could see are monsters with wings covered in pure white and sapphire colour, handling various weaponry which were of a similar colour. But again for some reason he couldn't place what was wrong, was it that light? Who knows. But he didn't dig in too much and focused on their effects, he thought it was a good start to himself. It was just a typical move, someone he knows would... something a person he knew would do...

"Then I use an Equip Spell "Dance with the Butterspy" with "Night Papilloperative"! And this is bad news for you, trust me. I place one face down card and end my turn!"

"I'll be next! I Draw!" Rio yelled as she puts back the card in her hand.

"I summon "Blizzard Falcon"!

Blizzard Falcon

ATK 1200

Level 4

"Then I use the Spell card "Blizzard Vision"! This card Normal summons with the same level to the attribute of my "Blizzard Falcon"! Then I use my Spell Card "Sharpen Ice" to increase my monsters' level by one!"

Blizzard Falcon

ATK 1200

Level 5

Blizzard Vision

Level 5

"I already know what's going to happen next" the Astralian spirit looked at her with a blank stare.

'I need to play my strongest monster in play, Dena is determined to give her everything, so will I, for Ryouga and our friends! This card is what I need!' Rio cautioned and choose the card she trusts is going to help her the most.

"I Overlay my two Level 4 "Blizzard Falcon" and "Blizzard Vision"! With these monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Freeze every inch of your surroundings and bring the storm upon our way to victory, Number 94! "Crystalzero!" Rio roared as her number was summoned. It bought bad memories of her past but she totally overcame that, she was a new Rio.

Number 94: Crystalzero

Rank 5

ATK 2200

"You have a Number cards?..." Droite asked startled, surprised by the fact a little girl like her having such a card. But then she remembered that she was one of the Barian Emperors once, and them searching for those mythirian numbers she learned in Spartan City.

"Yes, of my past self, you know what I mean, right?" Rio murmured.

"Yeah... I heard about you being one of the Barian Emperors and you being in search of those mythrian Number cards..." said Droite not trying to draw any suspicion but even a normal Astralian should know about the ex-Barian Emperors.

"Exactly!" the opponent gave loud agreement, which captured the girls' attention

"Rio was once our enemy, selfishly attacking our world as they wished. She also lost her memories and became human! She knowingly betrayed her friends just because of those silly, old memories she regained from those ruins, how selfish!" the Astralian shrugged with anger painted on her face, making Rio tense in guilt. Ryoga clenched his claws and gritted his sharp teeth on those statements. Droite noticed what she was trying to do and intervene immediately.

"She didn't have a choice back then, she was under Don Thousand's course, just like you are!" Droite defended her. But then stares lighted up.

Astral snapped and his eyes went wide at the mention of "Don Thousand", so was everyone else.

"What?... what did you say, Dena? You mean Don Thousand is alive?!" Rio questioned panicked.

"I don't know what you're talking about... argh... You're a strange Astralian Dena... I mean I would have expected from Astral to side with those ex-Barian Emperors, people who tried to annihilate us. But most Astralians are still afraid of them, you are duelling with and defending one, why?" the Astralian asked pretending to have a genuine confusion on her eyes, but that made Droite chuckle instead.

"The question you proponed me has no purpose at all, I mean what do you want to get from this? Let me ask you something, aren't you doing the same thing? Siding with Don Thousand? I mean he's the first prime enemy who tried to destroy Astral world, right?" Droite rebuked, which opened Rio's eyes.

"Yeah, if I am so guilty to help Astralians for my past actions, why _are you sided with your biggest enemy of all?_ This means you are not doing it for this world, you are only the puppets of Elvis and Stacyln who wants to reign Astral world taking Eliphas' place!" Rio has putten all the pieces together with a smirk on her face. The boys were bewildered by their reasoning.

"And this means you are on the evil side. Unlike you, we are allies with people who have changed and people who wish to help the Astral World for people living in it!" Kotori spoke up loudly. The girls turned towards her and smiled at her courage. Yes, this is the spirit they need to overcome evil. The Astralian spirit frowned again.

"..."

"Well, it's still my turn, isn't?" Rio retorted.

"I put one monster face-down in defence mode and put one face down card and end my turn!" Rio concluded. And then she glanced at Kotori, who nodded at the action.

"It's my turn then, I draw!". It was a new experience for her, however, she didn't show any signs of hesitation, she determined herself and put all her force into the draw.

"I summon "Little Fairy"! Then I use the Spell card "Fairy dust"! Which allows me to Special summon another Fairy monster of Level 4! Come here "Fiery Fairy"!

Little Fairy

ATK 800

Level 3

Fiery Fairy

ATK 1000

Level 4

"You cannot even perform an Xyz summon. They don't stand no chance against me."

"Well, they are not going to be here for long," intervene Kotori. "Because I use an effect of "Little Fairy", which permits me to rise by one level if I tribute a card!"

Little Fairy

ATK 800

Level 4

"I build the Overlay Network! I Xzys summon "Fairy Cheerleader"!"

Fairy Cheerleader

ATK 1900

Level 4

"You need way more than that to survive this duel," commented the spirit with drowsy eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." said Kotori determined, which made the spirit tense. "I put two face-down cards and end my turn!" Kotori concluded.

"Hey Astral! Kotori is not doing bad at all!" exclaimed Yuma amused upon seeing her childhood friend for the first time duelling with all her might with a willing spirit, it was shameful that their lives were at stake. Seeing them fired up his "Kattubingu" spirit, his skin was fuzzy for his desire of a duel.

"Yuma, the enemy is way stronger and powerful than her, she doesn't stand a chance against them, aren't you afraid?" Astral commented with a grimace, which spoiled his excitement.

"How could you say that Astral! You only care about winning and winning!-" Yuma shrieked in rage.

"But Yuma, if we disappear, no one can save the Astral world..." Astral scoffed against Yuma's nagging, he tried to be logical and sensible, but he was full of doubts. It reminded Yuma of the old days when he first met Astral.

"Astral is right Yuma..." Kaito approved, but Yuma shook his head.

"No! He's not! Astral, I said it many times and I will say it again, duelling is not only about winning, but it's also for fun! I can see Kotori enjoying it! Even she if doesn't stand a chance against our enemies, it doesn't matter, because she tried her best shot. Even if you don't believe in her, I'll bet everything on her! Remember when I duelled Shark for the first time? And I didn't even have a chance against Kaito! And look where we are Astral," as he continued with his speech, the boys looked at one another.

"I proved it to you many times... but you always let fear take over you."

"Sorry to delude you Yuma, but I can't shake off this... feeling. Not everyone has your luck struck, nor Kotori," Astral muttered, crossing the final line of this debate that Yuma couldn't bear. He was disappointed at Astral's lack of hope, bounded by fear like the time they fought Kaito.

"Well, that's what you say Astral. I bet Kotori will be fine! Just see!" Yuma bought his fists on his mouth to increase the volume and echo of his voice. He yelped in despair of an answer, "KOTORI!" Yuma's voice echoed on and on.

The voice was silent, not audible at all for the two girls. But an electric shock passed against her body, the call of her name reached her ear. She gasped at that familiar voice.

"It's my turn! I draw!" the spirit yelled, and smirked as she saw the card. "Let me teach you how to really duel! I tribute a monster to be able to use two Spell cards "The Messenger Stained Glass"! These stained glasses allow me to Xzys summon Chaos and Astralified monster of Rank 6 or higher!"

"What?!" Rio was bewildered.

"Not just an Xyz monster, but an evolved one just like that!" Droite uttered speechlessly.

"This is really bad for them!" said Astral, fearful of the result, eyes wide.

"I hope they can pull this off... Rio..." Ryouga mumbled, in worry for her dear sister.

"Here it is! "New Order 6: Nephtis ChaosAstral Celestial"!"

New Order 6: Nephtis ChaosAstral Celestial

ATK 3500

Level/Rank 6

"I equip the monster that I gave away as a tribute to my monster. Wreak your fury on "Crystalzero"!" the Astralian spirit declared.

"But why? Mine is a number card! It will not be destroyed..."

"Wrong! New Order cards are different! They can destroy any monster!" the spirit explained.

"There is more trouble for you! The monster I equipped permits my monster to deal double of the damage you would have received! It also stops all the face-down cards and Overlay Units be activated while the monsters are battling!" the spirit gazed with a pitiful glance, which made Rio position herself to be prepared to take damage.

"Nephtis ChaosAstral Celestial, attack "Crystalzero"!" the spirit declared.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card "Butterfly Courage"! Which changes your target with my "Night Papilloperative"!" Droite intervene.

"D-Dena?!"

"What? That's impossible, my special ability- ah!"

 _"I activate the Field Spell "The Astral Millenium"!" "This card negates any effects of a Chaos-Astral card, as well as their effects and special abilities!"_

'Since I summoned a ready evolved ChaosAstralified monster, it still counts as a Chaos-Astral card, so its effects are negated...' The spirit smiled.

"Y-you still take damage! Your monster is weaker than mine-"

"I wouldn't be so sure! I activate its special ability! I use all its Overlay units and increase by 400 ATK for each Overlay units on the field! There are 7 for now!"

Kaito turned around in the direction of the screen displaying the girls, he heard loud and clear! That is was it, he was sure who Dena really was. Every single movement, poses, the way she duelled, that grit, facial traits, even the special ability of her monster!

Night Papilloperative

ATK 5400

Level 4

"Since I equipped my monster with "Dance with the Butterspy", it deals you damage equal to the attack points of my monster, plus the damage you are to receive! So 7300LP of damage! Attack with your deadly storm of butterspys!"

"Argh!..."

Dena, Rio, Kotori: 4000 LP

Astralian spirit: 4700 LP

"It's not a big deal for me... I still have plenty more!"

Rio gritted her teeth and yelled "We'll get rid of them soon!-"

As the dust spread away, the monster in front of the girls remained visible and threatening. "Wonder why my monster is still here? When my monster is in ChaosAstral form, it cannot be destroyed when its Overlay Units aren't used or taken!" (spirit)

"No way!" (Rio)

"Also, when each turn my monster is not destroyed by a battle I can draw a card, from your hands!" the spirit revealed.

"What?!" the girls lamented.

"So from your hands a card will be transferred into my deck which would've been handy for you!" the spirit affirmed taking them by complete bewilderment.

"But how is this even possible?" Droite questioned as this move was awfully new her.

"Everything is possible my dear, so it comes! ChaosAstral Shining draw!"

'Wait, she can perform a Shining draw?' Droite noted.

The girls looked attentively in their hands and from one person a card disappeared from their hand.

"Oh no! Not that one!-"

The card floated on her direction and the bright figure caught it, "I have drawn "Overlay Capture"! I am sure Dena knows what this means, right?"

"Argh!"

"I can steal all of your Overlay Units and attach them on my monster! Now it has 7 Overlay Units it total! And your monster has none, making it useless!"

"I put two face-down cards and end my turn!"

Droite checked her hand and frowned as the card dissipated in front of her. "We need to take away those Overlay Units and getting back our Overlay Units... this is the only way to destroy her monster."

"But how do we get them? Plus our monsters are vulnerable now!" Rio stated the unearthly truth.

Droite sighed at the response, it had to go beyond their plans to affect the strategy of the opponent "We need to be really focused on our next turns, and be really strategic."

"I draw!" Droite pulled out a card, which she puts back together with her hands.

"Then I activate Spell card "Overlay Regen"! This becomes an Xyz material for one of the monsters in the field!" Droite strategised her moves, but another priority was to protect her comrades at their defenceless field.

"I give it to "Crystalzero"!" with a generous move, Droite strengthens Rio's monster.

"Thank you, Dena," Rio accepted the gratitude.

Droite nodded and focused on her turn, "Then I activate another effect of "Dance with the Butterspys"! It can bring back a card from the graveyard and come back as both effect and Overlay Unit! I bring back "Overlay Capture"!"

"Your strategy won't work!" (spirit)

"I activate my Trap card "Zeal Force"! Which forces one of your monsters to battle with my "Nephtis ChaosAstral Celestial". I chose "Crystalzero"!" with the stubbornness in her mind, she decided to target Rio again.

"Ah!" Kotori screeched.

"Not a chance! I use one Overlay Unit to activate one of "Crystalzero's" special abilities! Once per turn it halves the ATK of my opponent's monster! Now your "Nephtis ChaosAstral Celestial" is weak!" Rio countered barely.

"Wait! She still has her Overlay Units! Her monster will not be destroyed!" Droite shrilled.

"Yeah I remember, that's why I am going to use my Spell card "Snow Dust" from my hand! This takes away the Overlay units of your monster equal to the number of Overlay units I used in this turn, so it takes away only one and is then attached to my monster! Now your monster can be destroyed, you cannot stop your attack!" Rio grinned at her counterattack.

"Way to go, Rio!" Droite complemented

"Thanks to you Dena" Rio thanked her again with a determined smile.

"Hmm"

Rio quickly turned around from Droite, she quickly focused on her attack and the adrenaline rush took better of her, "I also use a Spell card "Distortion Crystal" from my hand! This card will double your problems! Now "Crystalzero" will attack "Nephtis ChaosAstral Celestial"!"

The bricks of ice spread around towards the glowing figure, which fetched the smoke it had covered, hiding everything, however, the girls were sure to have destroyed that monster.

Astralian spirit: 3800 LP

Dena, Rio, Kotori: 4000 LP

Droite felt the turn didn't favour in her advantage, "I put a face-down card and end my turn then!"

Then Rio nodded at Droite. "It's my turn, I draw!"

" "Crystalzero!" Attack her directly!"

The glowing figure covered its face, but the smile on her lips was visible. Her field was empty, but a card emanated light on her ground.

"A trap! What a shame! "Kunzite barrier", it instantly blocks direct attacks. Also, when a monster in my field is in the graveyard, it can deal you the damage of the same amount of its ATK points, therefore 3500LP!" the glowing figured declared.

"I summon "Guard Penguin" from Defense position! It can reduce the damage to 0!" Rio quickly responded to the attack.

"Not bad, but worse news is coming, I can Special summon another monster in Defense position, greet "Celestyal Crystal"!

Celestyal Crystal

DEF 3500

Level 6

"I use one of its special abilities! By using one of the Overlay Units, I can decompose them into the monsters I used them for Xyz material!" the spirit as her usual revealed unusual tactics.

"What?!"

Messenger Stained Glass x2

"But they are not going to be here for long! I overlay my two "Messenger Stained Glasses" and Level 6 "Celestyal Crystal"! With these, I build the Overlay Network! Come! "Citrine Astral Celestyal"! My most powerful crystal!"

Citrine Astral Celestyal

ATK 0

Rank 6

"It still has 0 attack points, it won't do a thing!" Kotori raised her confidence.

"Don't let the appearance deceive you, I am sure she has something in mind," Rio objected with a more thoughtful process.

The opponent nodded as if responding to Rio's remarks, "Oh it is, this monster has really outrageous conditions, and you fell right into my trap!"

"Huh?" Droite questioned

"To Xyz summon this monster in this form, I have to take damage first, to make this monster threatening I need to take a lot of damage because it adds it up and becomes the ATK points of my monster! (7300 + 900)"

"What?!"

Citrine Astral Celestyal

ATK 8200

Rank 6

"I use one of its Overlay Units to double its amount of ATK points!" the figure grinned at its own power, while the girls could stare at horror.

Citrine Astral Celestyal

ATK 16400

"Huh..." Kotori backed slowly.

"Kotori you can't back now! Your face downed card... use them to protect you!" Droite bellowed.

"I thought you were a team, but I was wrong... Now end your turn!" the spirit gazed neutrally, emotionless, almost unimpressed by the duel.

"She was able to fully attack and turn the tables not even being her turn..." Rio mumbled as she shared her observations.

"That's the scariest part, she fully used our turns to come back fully prepared," Droite murmured back, with a fearful accent.

Rio sighed in utter defeat. "Alright, I end my turn."

"I'll just start with you then! I activate another special ability! By using all of the Overlay Units I can destroy a monster that hasn't attacked, which is you Fairy Cheerleader! Once the attack hits you, you will lose half of the amount of damage equal to the attack points of my monster," the spirit declared.

"Wait... so we'll all lose!" Rio said panicked.

"I told you from the start, we will avenge people who were hurt by Eliphas, you can't stop us!"

To be continued...

* * *

 _ **Holy moly, I took a very long time to finish this chapter... I was really busy on past months and will be even busier, but whoever had the patience to read this, I will try to update this story.**_


End file.
